A Hero's Life
by rvill489
Summary: Lincoln Loud, along with his best friend Clyde McBride, are now in the U.S Army. Join them in a epic journey as they battle hard in Afghanistan
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud, now age 20, is now in the U.S Army.

Just 2 years ago, he left his beloved home in Royal Woods Michigan, to deployed in Afghanistan to join his troops. Along with his best friend Clyde McBride

* * *

During a rescue mission in Afghanistan, Lincoln's and Clyde, along with there team, led by Seargent Miles Stone, has secretly arrive at the base. Trying not get spotted

" Alright, Loud, McBride, you two go see if there's an entrance at the other side of the base. And wait for my order. Tristan, Trev, follow me " Sgt Stone ordered

" Boss, we got convoy heading this way " Trev said

All 5 of them look and see 3 vehicles heading toward the base

" Alrigt, the 3 of us aree heading in the car. You two have your orders correct " Lincoln and Clyde nodded " Good lets move "

* * *

As 3 vehicles aproches the base, Sgt Stone, Trev and Tristan snuck into the back of the last car. Knocking the enemy soilders who was in it, and throwing them out of the vehicle

* * *

Back with Clyde and Lincoln, they stand near the entrance at the other side of the base, awaiting there orders

" How many are we rescuing?" Clyde asked

" 3 Hostages " Lincoln said

* * *

As the 3 vehicles enters the base, they quitely made it out of the vehicle. Trisitan grabs his binoculars

" Boss, i got eyes on the hostages. We got 3 enemy contacts with them " Tristan said

" Got it " Sgt Stone said

They stand near the entrance of where the hostages are taken

" Command this is team leader Sgt Stone, permission to engage the enemy " Sgt Stone said through his radio

" Negative Sgt, wait for backup until help arrives " Said Commander Derek Hicks on the radio

" My god, we don't have to time to wait " Sgt stone said

" But Commander Hicks said..."

" I'm sorry but i have to do this " Sgt Stone busts down the door, and shot the 3 enemy soilders. He approches the hostages " You guys are ok "

" Yeah, thanks searge " One of the hostages said

" Alright lets get you out of here boys " Sgt Stone said

* * *

Later back at home base, the team, except for Sgt Stone and Clyde, is celebrating another victory

" Hey have you guys seen Clyde and Sgt stone anywhere? " Trev asked

" I heard Commander Hicks wanted to speak to the both of them " Lincoln said

" I wonder whats up " Tristan said

* * *

The next morning, as Lincoln walks down to the dinning room, Tristan approches him " Hey Linc, Hicks wants to see you " he said

" Am I in trouble?" Lincoln asked

" No no, its not serious " Tristan said

The two enters the dinning, as they see there teamates ( except Sgt Stone ) behind a podium. And some other group of soilders

" What the hell is all this?" Lincoln asked

" We're about to find out " Tristan said

They joined there teamates just as Commander Derek Hicks walks into the room and stands behind a podium " In reponse to the events of last nights rescue mission, these guys on my right, killed dozens of enemy soilders, and rescued 3 hostages. Sadly, team leader Sgt Miles Stone, disobeyed a direct order. This morning, i disharge Sgt Stone. And everyone knows that some actions, comes with consequences. Lincoln Loud could you please join me "

Lincoln looks at his tesm confused, then joins his Commander at the podium. Commander Hicks continues " As of today, I am assigning the new leadership, to Sgt Lincoln Loud. With great honour, could you please join me in congradulating Sgt Lincoln Loud, on this new promotion "

Everyone in the room, including Lincoln's teammates gives a round of applause as Lincoln shoke Commander Hicks hand

* * *

At Captain Jared Freemans Office

" What do you mean Clyde turned downed promotion of team leader?" Lincoln asked

" He made his decision clear Loud. I know he wanted to be team leader one day, but he felt he wasn't ready to take charge. So he handed the promotion over to you " Captain Freeman said

" Oh, i see " Lincoln said

Lincoln never thought that his best friend would turned down the promotion of team leader, although he wanted to be leader

* * *

Lincoln enters the locker room, and see his former team leader clearing out his locker

" Sgt don't leave " Lincoln said

" Don't call me Sgt anymore, i'm not your team leader now. But I have to Lincoln, whats done is done " Miles Stone said

" I can try to convince Hicks to let you rejoin " Lincoln said

" Convincing isn't gonna make Hicks change mind " Miles said " I know how his mind works "

Lincoln looks down with a frown

" Hey, do me a favour will you?" Lincoln looks up at him " I know your gonna a great team leader and I know it. So make me proud "

Lincoln nods for understanding " Alright sgt, or Miles, i'll try "

" Good, farewell Lincoln " he grabs his bag and leaves.

" I'll make you proud sgt, whatever it takes " Lincoln said in his head

* * *

 **Flashback, July 2023**

As the helicopter lands on the helipad, both Lincoln and Clyde comes out of the helicopter, where Sgt Stone is waiting to meet them " Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, welcome to Afghanistan. My name is Sgt Miles Stone, its an honour to meet you "

" Pleasure " Lincoln said as he and Clyde shakes his hand

" Let's bring you inside, and get you settled. And so then, you can meet your new teamates " Sgt Stone said

The three of them heads inside the base

* * *

 **Present Day**

" Don't worry buddy. I'm sure you'll be awesome leading this team to victory " Clyde said

" Why did you turn down the offer? You always said you wanted to be team leader one day " Lincoln asked

" Yeah i know. I figured you'd be a suitable choice. I just didn't feel ready to lead " Clyde said

" Thanks Clyde " Lincoln said

" No problem buddy. Now lets get some food i'm starving " Clyde said

" Then lead the way soilder " Both Lincoln and Clyde walks out of the locker room


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Lincoln and his team comes face to face with the past. Now they must find the man resposible, before more innocent people get killed**

* * *

 **Flashback, at the Loud House June 2023**

Just as Lincoln packing his stuff before his departure the next day, Lori, who is Bobby's fiancé back then now married, knocks on Lincoln's door

" Come in " Lincoln said as Lori comes in

" Hey bro " Lori said " Whats up?"

" Just dinishing my last minute packing. What about you? " Lincoln asked

" I thought i would give my present before you leave tomorow " Lori said

" A present? Aww Lori you don't have to..."

" No it's ok " Lori gives Lincoln her good luck stone with a string on it so it can be worn around your neck

" Your good luck stone. But why? " Lincoln asked

" I kinda thought you need it more than ever since your going to war " Lori said.

As Lincoln is anout to tear up, he gaves Lori a big hug as Lori retuned with a hug as well " Thanks Lori, i'm gonna miss you "

" I'm gonna miss you too little bro " Lori said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Captain Freeman walks into his office, and see's an envelope on his desk. When he opens it, he couldnt believe of what he's reading

In the weight room, Lincoln and his team and other soilders are doing there workout.

" Sgt Loud " everyone looks and see Commander Hicks in the doorway " Cap wants to see you "

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Captain's office**

" What can i do for you cap?" Lincoln asked

" Remember that explosion 6 months ago " Captain Freeman asked

" Yeah that explosion killed 5 children and 5 adults. And one is still in a coma. Why?" Lincoln asked

Captain Freeman hands him the letter, Lincoln reads it

" What the heck? " Lincoln asked

" Yeah, the man responsible is planing another attack " Captain Freeman said

" We gotta hunt this guy down before he strikes again " Lincoln said

" You got a plan?" Captain Freeman asked

" I'm thinking of one " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Flashback, 6 months ago**

Captain Freeman arrives at the scene. He approches Sgt Stone

" Seargent, what the hell happened here?" He asked

" An explosion. So far, only 3 bodies we're found dead. One somehow survived and is in a coma " said Sgt Stone

Lincoln and Tristan brought out another dead body " Make that four " Lincoln said

" Jesus " Captain Freeman said " Well lets hope this one wakes up in a coma soon, maybe he knows something that we don't "

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lincoln enters the hospital room, and see the only survivor of that nights explosion, is still in a coma

" It's been 6 momths already, how is he still in a coma?" Lincoln asked himself

Then his phone started to ring, and saw that his mom Rita is caling him. He answers the call " Hi mom "

* * *

Back at base

" Tell me you guys got something?" Commander Hicks asked

" Well the man we're chasing, has a connection with someone who is currently in prison. Walib Kananara. In jail for 3 and a half years for a bomb plot went unsuccessful " Clyde said " And both men, has once joined Al Qaeda, then left after Osama Bin Laden's death "

" Alright McBride, you and Lincoln head down to that prison, and see what we can get out this guy " Commander Hicks ordered

" I'm on it boss " Clyde said as he leaves

* * *

At the prison, 2 soilders brought Walib Kananara into the interogation room where Lincoln and Clyde is standing? And 2 other people so they can translate for them

" Do you know anyone, who is planning an attack by using bomb?" Lincoln asked

Walib translator told him of what Lincoln said in Pashto language. One of languages in Afghanistan. Then Walib spoke

" He said yes " Lincoln and Clydes translator said to them

" Who is this man?" Lincoln asked

As Walib's translator told Walib what Lincoln asked, Walib said nothing

" Look all we're looking for is a name " Clyde said

" 6 months ago we responded to an attack that killed 10 people. And 5 of those we're children. We want to find this guy before more dozens of people get hurt " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Back at base**

" Walib Kananara gaves us a name called Vic Merse " Lincoln said

" Vic Merse. That guy is also on the FBI's Most Wanted List " Tristan said

" Well now we know who the guy we're chasing. We still need to find him " Trev said

" Yep, wherever he is, we'll find him " Lincoln said " We cannot let this guy kill more innocent people "

" Sgt, we got an adress of our suspect " Trev said

" Lets move out " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Flashback, 6 months ago**

" The death continues to rise. Now 10 people had been killed. 5 of them we're children " Commander Hicks said

" From what age?" Sgt Stone asked

" Youngest is a 2 year old. The oldest is a 55 year old " Commander Hicks said

( Sigh ) " Such a tragedy " Sgt Stone said

Lincoln was all by himself while talking to his family on phone

" Aww sweetie we're sorry for what happened down there " His mother Rita said

" Just take it easy out there alright " Lynn Sr said

" Yeah I will. Tell the girls i said hi " Lincoln said

" We will. We love you sweetie " Rita said

" Love you guys too " Lincoln said as he hangs up

* * *

Lincoln team surrounds the house of Vic Merse

" There's no movement inside, shall we make entry? " Clyde asked

Lincoln nodded, as he leads his team inside. They see a body on the floor

Trev walks over to the body, did an ID Scan on him " It's our guy alright. And he's dead "

Outside the house

" Commander, we found the body of Vic Merse. He's dead " Lincoln said on the phone " He left a note, saying he regrets of what happene 6 months ago. And he killed himself "

" So its over?" Commander Hicks asked

" Yesh its over " Lincoln said

" What a relief " Commander Hicks said " Get your team back to base Sgt. You boys earned this victory today "

" Thank you commander " Lincoln hangs up. " Lets roll "

As the team head back into there vehicles and goes to base. Other soilders arrive to claim the body

" Little did you know, the attacks we're just the beggining. Hahaha " said a voice comin out of nowhere


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback, June 2023**

" Lincoln before you leave tomorrow. Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked

" Sure Luce, whats up? " Lincoln asked

" I don't know if its alright with you but. But can you come home for my high school graduation? " Lucy asked " I would really like if you come by any chance "

Lincoln thought for a second, but then smiles and said " You know what Lucy, i can try to come home for your high school grad "

" Thanks Lincoln " Lucy hugs him

Lincoln returns the favour " No problem Luce "

* * *

 **Present Day**

It's 3 days before Lucy's graduation, and Lincoln is trying to get a flight back home. Commander Hicks and Captain Freeman gave permission to Lincoln to be at his sisters grad.

Its then 2 days before grad, and Lincoln has made to Los Angeles International Airport.

" Oh hey there readers. As you all know already i'm heading home for my sister Lucy's graduation " Lincoln said to its readers " And then i get to spend another 3 days at home to enjoy time with my family before i leave for Afghanistan. I wanted to surprise Lucy when she walks up the stage. I already told mom, dad and everybody else about it, and i bet they'll be proud to see me again "

" Ladies and gentlemen, United Airlines Flight 117 to Royal Woods, Michigan, will now begin loading passengers..."

" Well here I go " Lincoln leaves his seat and joins the line to be boarded on to his plane

A few hours later, Lincoln has made it to his hotel in downtown Royal Woods. He called his parents to make sure he was there.

" Hey you know what, Leni lives in downtown now cause she owns a fashion buisness. Why don't you go down and see her?" Lynn sr said

" Ok sure, where does she live " Lincoln asked

Later, Lincoln walks down 2 blocks until he reached the appartment building where his second oldest sister lives. He enters the building. He approches the front desk

" Hi i'm looking for Leni Loud " He said to the person working

A few seconds later, he reaches the 7th floor, and looking for a door that has number 705. And finds the door and knocks

5 seconds later, Leni opens the door and was surprised to see Lincoln

" Hey there Leni, you miss me?" Lincoln asked

" Linky " Leni shouted as she gave Lincoln one of her famous bone crushing hugs " What are you doing here?"

" I got a hotel room here in downtown and dad told me you live in a apartment here too. So i thought i would come in and surprise you " Lincoln said as Leni broke the hug

" Well thats very nice of you to drop by for a surprise. Would you like to come in and check the place?" Leni asked

" Definitely " Lincoln answered

Lincoln walks in, Leni apartment looks so luxurious. " Wow Leni its a nice place "

" I know right, i totes like it " Leni said " So your here for Lucy's graduation right?"

" Oh yeah " Lincoln answered " I thought i'd surprise her when she walks the stage. And after i'll stay for another 3 days, and then head back Afghanistan "

" Well thats awesome. Its good to see you again Linky " Leni said

" You too Leni " Licnoln said

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

It's graduation day at Royal Woods High, and almost every student has recieved there diplomas

" Lucy Loud " as the audience including her family members watches her as Lucy recieved her diploma, Principle Mason has one other thing to tel to Lucy and the audience " Hey Lucy, we got one other person, who wanted to surprise you today. And he came a long way to be here "

" Is that who i think it is?" Lucy asked herself

" Lucy, you're brother Lincoln is here " Lincoln walks up the stage as Lucy gave Lincoln a big hug. The whole audience including the graduates give them a standing ovation

" You've made it. I knew you'd come " Lucy said

" I know Lucy. I told you i'd swing by "Lincoln said

Seeing all this made there family members cry.

" It's great to have you back baby " Rita said

* * *

After graduation, the whole family celebrates at the Loud House, by having tons of food, and drinking

" Aww, I miss all of this " Lincoln said

" It's great to have you back bro " Luna said

" We'll miss you too Lincoln when you leave " Luan said

" I'm staying here for another 3 days. Then i'm going back to Afghanistan " Lincoln said

" Lincoln tell us a story. Any story during your time over there " Lola said

" Yeah please " Lana said

" Alright alright... so "

As Lincoln tells his 10 sistersand Bobby one of his war stories, Lynn sr and Rita watches from the entry of the dinning room with smiles on there faces.

 **Next time on " A Hero's Life ", a soilder's life is in danger, and only hope can save his life. Find out next on " A Hero's Life "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback, 2 days ago**

The Loud Family drops Lincoln at the airport, as he said his goodbye's to his family, including Bobby and Ronnie Anne

" I'm gonna miss you lame-o " Ronnie said " Say hi to Clyde for me "

" Definitely i'll miss ya too " Lincoln said " Well guys, I guess this is it "

The whole gang has tears in its eyes, as they all huddled around for one more group hug.

" Come back soon Linky " Lily said

" I will Lily, I will " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lincoln has arrived back at his home base, and is greeted by Clyde who is with another person

" Welcome back Buddy " Clyde said

" Thanks Clyde " Lincoln said as he looks up to the person who he was with " Randy James, is that you? "

" Lincoln. Lori's brother? " Randy asked " Hey man long time no see " They both shakes hands

" Yeah how ya been man? " Lincoln asked

" I been good. I been in the U.S Marines for 8 years already " Randy said

" Thats good man. What are you doing here exactly?" Lincoln said

" Commander Hicks called me up to lead your team while you were away " Randy said " Well since now your back, i'll be on my way out "

" Alright man it's good to see you again " Lincoln said

" Yeah you too " Randy leaves the base

Randy James is the same age as Lori, they both graduated the same year and became great friends since Middle School. Randy is a football star that plays Quarterback. But for some reason he didn't get a scholarship to play University Football. Then after all that he decides to join the U.S Marines

* * *

Meanwhile, while Randy is driving down the road in his Humvee, he was hit by a landmine. Luckily, another Humvee who is approching the scene saw what happened

" Oh shoot " The soilder said " Mayday, mayday, we got one Humvee down. Number of casualties is unknown. I need medics down here ASAP "

* * *

A couple minutes later, Lincoln's team is on sight. Just as Commander Hicks and Captain Freeman have arrived

" Sgt, whats going on here?" Commander Hicks asked

" The Humvee had been blown up. My sisters friend was in it " Lincoln said

" Randy James?" Captain Freeman

Sgt Ariel Ridgeway of the Miliatary Dog aproches them " Hey sgt, It was landmine " She said

" Thanks Ariel " Lincoln said

" No problem sgt " Ariel said as she leaves

" Whats an update on Randy now?" Commander Hicks asked

" He's in hospital right now " Clyde said

" Then we gotta tell Colonel Marst about Randy " Captain Freeman said

" I'll go make that call " Commander Hicks said

* * *

At the hospital, Lincoln is making a call to Lori about Randy. Lori picks up her phone

" Hey Lincoln, whats up?" Lori asked

" Lori do you remember Randy James ?" Lincoln asked

" Yeah. Why? " Lori asked

" Well, Randy joined the U.S Marines. And uhh. His car got blown up by a landmine " Lincoln said " Hes in hopital right now "

" My god is he okay?" Lori asked

" I don't know he still in surgery " Lincoln said " I'll call back later and tell you how he is "

" Ok alrght, let me know " Lori said " Please "

" Yeah i will " Lincoln said as he hangs up

As Lori puts down her phone, she remembers one last memory when she last saw Randy

* * *

 **Flashback, Royal Woods High**

Lori and Randy is talking while walking down the hallway at the same time. Talking about there futures

" so since now we're grauates, we're are you going for college?" Randy asked

" I'm going to Fairway University at Great Lakes City " Lori said " Thats where Bobby and I will be going to college together "

" Oh yeah i forgot Bobby moved there months ago " Randy said " Well i hope you guys have an awesome time "

" Thanks Randy " Lori said " What about you? What are you gonna do?"

" Well I didn't have a scholarship for football which kinda sucks " Randy said " But i'm thinking joinig the U.S Marines. Fight for my country "

" Wel good luck with that. Let's hope we'll see each other again soon " Lori said

" Definitely " Randy said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lincoln meets up with a doctor, for an update about Randy's condition

" How is he doc?" Lincoln asked

" He's a tough guy and still alive. But..He is in a coma right now " Dr Kyle Dawson said

" Oh... I see " Lincoln said " When will he wake up? "

" Can't say for sure. Maybe two weeks or so " Dr Dawson said

" Alright, thanks doc " Lincoln said

" No Promblem " Dr Dawson walks passed him

* * *

 **Back at the base**

 **"** Tell me you boys got something?" Commander Hicks asked

" Well we don't know who bought it though. But theres a store up north of the city from here who is been selling these landmines " Clyde said

" Alright, Trev, Clyde, head down there " Commander Hicks said " And be careful, I don't want any more soilders getti hurt "

" Yes sir " Clyde amd Trev said as they leave

* * *

At the store, Clyde and Trev enters as the reach the cashier

" Can I help you?" The cashier said

" I didn't know this guy can speak english " Trev whispered to Clyde

" We're looking for someone who bought his landmine " Clyde said He showed him the landmine that was blown up

* * *

 **Back at base**

" Lincoln we got a problem " Clyde said

" What's up?" Lincoln asked

" You remember Markim Arwald?" Clyde asked.

" Yeah the guy who was in a coma " Lincoln said " Why? "

" He's out of the hospital, and was the one planted the landmine " Trev said

" What? " Lincoln asked

" Are you serious? " Tristan asked

" Son of a..." Lincoln kicked a trash can.

" Hey " Captain Freeman called out. " Randy get your ass to the hospital right now. Randy is awake "

" Lets go " Lincoln said

* * *

At the hospital, Lincoln amd the other reaches Randy's room to find him awake

" Hey guys " He said

" Thank goodness your awake " Lincoln said

Then they heard gunshot that can be heard from everyone in the hospital

" What the hell? " Clyde said.

Then another gun shot has been heard

" Sgt can you hear me " Commander Hicks said through the radio

" Go ahead " Lincoln said

" Markim Arwald is near your location to take out Randy James. The 5 of you must protect Randy at all cost till i get there " Commander Hicks said

" Copy that " Lincoln said

" What do we do now?" Tristan asked

" We gotta take Markim out " Lincoln said

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback, 5 minutes ago**

" So Randy James is awake for sure?" Colonel Marst asked

" Yep, he definitely is " Commander Hicks said

" Comander Hicks " Markim Arwald appears on his computer screen " I suppose you know who I am? "

" Markim Arwald " Commander Hicks said " Your the survivor of that nights explosion "

" Thats right. And i'm on my way to take out Randy James. So your team better be ready " Markim disappears off the screen

" Little did you know, my team is already there" Captain Freeman said

* * *

 **At the hospital right now**

" Tristan, Trev, get Randy somewhere to hide " Lincoln ordered " Let's move out Clyde "

" We're on it sgt " Trev and Tristan begans pushing Randy's bed out of the room

" Lets split up Clyde " Lincoln ordered

" Alright be careful " Clyde went the other way

Just as Lincoln continues down the hall, he spots Markim turning from the corner, saw Lincoln and runs back.

" Get back here " Lincoln shouted as he chases Markim " Clyde I'm found Markim, i'm chasing after him " he said through his radio

" Got it. I'm on my way to assist " Clyde said through the radio

As Lincoln continues his chase, out of nowhere, Markim jumped out of nowhere, and the two begin to fight, causing Lincoln to drop his gun. Markim slams Lincoln on the wall, and starts to chocking him to death. Lincoln kicks him in the crunches, grabs his gun amd have it aim right at Markim.

" Don't move, your under arrest " Lincoln said

" He's dead right. Randy James?" Markim said

" You'll be dead if you stop moving " Lincoln said

" I know how you feel. Wanted to take down the only suspect who almost took out your friend " Markim said " Well what are you waiting for, shoot me "

Lincoln has his finger on the trigger. Clyde aproches

" Hey man, what are you doing? " Clyde asked

" Stay back Clyde " Lincoln ordered

" Hey we all know he'd done right. It's time for him to bring him to justice " Clyde said " Kiling him isn't the way "

Lincoln thought for second there " Yeah, i know " he lets go of the trigger " Cuff him "

Clyde walks over to Markim and starts handcuffing him

" Thanks Clyde " Lincoln said

" No problem buddy. Thats what best friends are for " Clyde said

* * *

Later that night, while Markim is on his way to prison, Lincoln and his team waited anxiously on an update on Randy. Doctor Dawson approches them " Good news. Randy will be expected to be in a full recovery over the next couple days "

The team sighs in relief " Thanks Doc " Tristan said

" Don't mention it " Dr Dawson leaves

" Well shall we head back to base?" Trev asked

Lincoln's phone started ringing and found out his sister Lori is calling " You guys go on without me. I just gonna answer this call "

They all nodded then leave. Lincoln answers the call " Hey i'm glad you called. Randy's okay and he is expected to make a full recovery "

" Well thats relief. The whole family was worried " Lori said

" They were?" Lincoln asked

" Yeah. But now you told me good news, now i can tell them that he's doing okay " Lori said

" Well thats great " Lincoln said " Wel i gotta go. Talk to you soon. Love ya "

" Love ya too " Both she and Lincoln hang up " Say hi to Randy for me "

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln walks into Randy's room to see him awake

" Hey Lincoln " Randy said

" How ya feelin?" Lincoln said

" Getting better " Randy said " Thanks for saving me "

" Yeah don't mention it " Lincoln said " Maybe once we get home, maybe someday when we go back to Royal Woods, maybe you, myself, Lori and Clyde can hangout "

" I would love that Lincoln " Randy said

" Well i better get moving. Get better soon " Lincoln said " And Lori says hi "

" Tell her i said hi as well. Thanks for dropping by " Randy said

Lincoln gaves a thumbs up as Randy returns the favour


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln wakes up as he find himself in the hospital

" Woah calm down buddy, your safe " Clyde said

" Clyde? What? What happened?" Lincoln said

" Listen i think you should need some rest " Clyde said

" Clyde I mean it, what happened?" Lincoln asked

Clyde sighs then begins to tell Lincoln the flashback that happened earlier that night

* * *

 **Flashback, 2 hours ago**

Lincoln and his team, with another team of soldiers, led by Sgt Will Halford, surrounded a house where a criminal has taken a family hostage

" Alright Loud, you ready to make entry " Sgt Halford asked

Lincoln nodded

" Alright lets move " Sgt Halford ordered " You boys stay out here "

Lincoln and Sgt Halford heads inside, which also worries Clyde " Be careful buddy "

Meanwhile inside the house, Sgt Halford and Lincoln found the man they were looking for, and family they have hostage

" Roskus Fellow " Lincoln said " Your under arrest "

As Roskus turned it appears he has a bomb strapped into his chess and his finger on the button

" No don't " Sgt Halford shouted

But it was to late. A half hour later, Lincoln is being wheeled into the emergency room. Then, Lincoln is being prepared for surgery

" Don't worry buddy, your gonna be ok " One of the surgeons said as she places a mask over me

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

" And that is how you ended up here " Clyde said " You lost alot of blood in the explosion and doctors was able to stop it. But thanks to your lucky stone, Your lucky to be alive "

Lincoln just remembered Sgt Halford was in the explosion with him, and the family he was gona save from the guy who held them hostage. " What about Sgt Halford? Is he still alive?"

" No. Not even the family survive that blast " Clyde said sadly " You were the only one that survived "

Lincoln sighs and his face turns into a frown " I failed Clyde "

" What do you mean? " Clyde asked

" I let a family died in front of me. Where I could have saved them " Lincoln's tear starts to fall

Clyde sat right next to him on his bed a comfort him " It's not your fault. You didn't see it coming that's all "

Clyde continues to comfort his best friend as he remember a flashback of that night

* * *

 **Flashback, after the explosion**

Commander Hicks and Captain Freeman arrives on scene and see's the soilders shaken up. They see 6 body bags, containing the bodies of Sgt Halford, Rockus Fellow, and the 4 family members who was killed

" McBride what the hell happened here?" Commander Hicks asked

" An explosion. Killed everyone who was in the house " Clyde said

" But Lincoln is still alive and is on his way to hospital right now " Tristan said

" You mean Sgt Halford is dead?" Captain Freeman asked

All the soilders nodded " Son of a..."

" Now here comes the tough part. What the hell am I gonna tell his fiancé?" Commander Hicks asked

* * *

 **Flashback ends**

A few days later. Lincoln has fully recovered enough from the explosion that he finally went back to base to start working out to regain his strengh, which worries his team

" You guys. I know Lincoln just came back, but should you think he should rest?" Clyde asked

" He's a tough kid, let him do what he wants to do " Trev said

" I supose your right Trev " Said Clyde

* * *

Its late at night, Lincoln is standing on the roof looking over at the stars.

" I don't know how to thank you Lori " Lincoln said to himself " Without you giving me your lucky stone I would've been a gone for sure "


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback, 10 Years Ago**

" Our plan was succesful " The leader of the Shawdow Soilders said

" Now with them out of the way, we can do World Domination " Another Shadow Soilder said

" And we will my friends, in time we will " Said the leader

* * *

 **Present Day**

Its night time in Afghanistan, Commander Hicks is looking through his office window. As lightning strikes flashes across the night sky

" I'm afraid our worst fears maybe true after all " Captain Freeman said

" You don't mean its time for the Shadow Soilders to rise " Commander Hicks

" I'm afraid so Commander. It's about time we tell them " Captain Freeman

" ( sighs ) Very well Captain " Commander Hicks said

Somewhere in a mountain far away, one of the Shadow Soilders is looking over the view

" Hahaha, and it's time for one of the Shadow Soilders to take its place " He said

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln's team are in Captain Freemans office

" Whats a shadow Soilder?" Trev asked

" They were formed 10 years ago. They were soilders fighting for country as well " Captain Freeman said

" But then Sgt Stone discovered what they were hiding and after that, they turned on us " Commander Hicks said " They killed the orignal Captain and Commander before we were offered to take there place "

" But now I feared since we discharge Sgt Stone, the Shadow Riders will do anything to get revenge " Captain Freeman said

" How do we stop them?" Clyde asked

" We're not sure on that McBride, you'll have to wait and see " Commander Hicks said

Just then, a soilder walks into the office " Sir, we got a kidnapping situation in the city "

" Lets move " Lincoln said. His team heads out of the office

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the city**

Just as Lincoln team approaching the city, they see the another group of soilders at the scene

" What happened here? " Lincoln asked

" It was a Shadow Solider, he kidnapped 5 people and taken them hostage " One of them said

Lincoln saw someone in a black suit from far away. As he starts running

" Get back here " Lincoln chases after him

" Dude, where you going?" Clyde asked but Lincoln didn't respond

As Lincoln kept running, and couldnt find him anywhere

" Dang it " Lincoln said

A fee minutes later, Lincoln tells his whole team of what he was after

" That thing was a Shadow Soilder " Tristan said

" These goons think they can outrun us. We gotta do better than this " Lincoln said " We all do "

" Calm down dude, we'll get him for sure " Trev said

Lincoln takes a deep breath " Sorry about that "

" Don't mention it buddy " Clyde said

* * *

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

" So, you outran the soilder huh " The leader asked " Perfect, lets hit him with everything we got NightShark "

NightShark nodded

* * *

 **Back at base**

As Lincoln looks stands on the room of the base looking up to the stars. NightShark jumps out of nowhere and challenge Lincoln to a fight

" Your one of the Shadow Soilders who I bumped into earlier " Lincoln said

" Thats right " NightShark said " Let me introduce myself. My name is NighShark, this is where your going down " He strucks a fighting pose

" Bring it on " Lincoln said. He also strucks a fighting pose

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inside the base**

Clyde is looking for Lincoln but couldn't find him anywhere

" Hey Clyde, looking for something?" Ariel asked as she is with her miliatry dog

" Have you seen Lincoln? I haven't seen him all " Clyde asked

" No I didn't " Ariel said " Thats odd. It's not like..."

She was interupted when a door busted down with Lincoln on the floor

" Lincoln " They both said as they try to help him up

" What happened?" Clyde asked

" Its him, the Shadow Soilder " Lincoln said

They both looked and see a man in the black suit came in. Commander Hicks, Captain Freeman and the other group of soilders came and have there guns pointed at him

" Don't move " Captain Freeman ordered

" Your under arrest " Commander Hicks said

" It's good to see you again old friend " said NightShark

" We're not friends " Captain Freeman " Not since you betrayed us. Betrayed fighting for your country "

" We want your leader now " Commander Hicks ordered " And release the 5 hostages you took "

" Thats not possible, only in time you'll see our leader " NightShark said " Lets finish our fight now "

" Your not getting your hands on him " Clyde said

" Exactly, now leave " Trev said

( Hmmf ) " Have it your way " NightShark said " We'll meet again someday " He quickly vanishes

* * *

A half hour later, Lincoln is seen lying in his own bed. With Clyde sitting on his bed side

" How is he?" Ariel asked

" He hasn't said a word since " Clyde said

" Well lets hope he gets better soon " Ariel said " Cause who knows if that Shadow Soilder will show up again "

* * *

 **Lincoln's dream**

Lincoln finds himself in a empty white room

" This is weird. What am I doing here exactly?" Lincoln asked himself

" Well its good to see you again Sgt " said a familiar voice. It was Sgt Miles Stone who is standing in front of him

" Sgt Stone?" Lincoln asked

" Thats right " Sgt Stone said

* * *

 **At Captain Freemans office**

" How the hell did something like this happned?" Commander Hicks shouted as he stands in front of Trev and Tristan

" We don't know commander. Honest to god " Trev said

" Well now your down a leader " Captain Freeman said " I'm putting Sgt Ridgeway in charge until Loud wakes up "

" Where is she anyway?" Captain Freeman asked

" She's with Clyde and Lincoln " Tristan said

* * *

 **Back with Clyde and Ariel**

" How long you two know each other?" Ariel asked

" A long time " Clyde asked " We accidently bumped into each other on Halloween when we were kids. And became best friends "

" Thats awesome " Ariel said

" Not to mention hes from a big family " Clyde said " He grew up in family with 10 sisters "

" Geez has his parents ever heard of condoms " Ariel joked as she and Clyde laughed

* * *

 **Back in Lincoln's dream**

" How do we stop the Shadow Soilders?" Lincoln asked

" Defeat them in a fair fight " Sgt Stone said

" Gee then i need to get stronger than " Lincoln said " One of them nearly killed me "

" Listen Lincoln " Sgt Stone said " I know you wanted to defeat them more than ever. But you can't do this alone. You must work as a team to take the enemy down "

Lincoln thinks for a minute there, but come to realization that he is right.

" Alright Sgt, I'll try " Lincoln said

" Thats the spirit " Sgt Stone said " Now wake up "

* * *

Lincoln wakes up and suddenly jumps out of bed

" Lincoln, are you ok?" Clyde asked

" Better than ever " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Sgt stone is looking over at the sky at his house

" I hope you guys doing ok down there " Sgt Stone said " Cause I fear the worst may happen "


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback, 10 Years Ago**

" Mayday, mayday, Captain Kyle Donavan has been shot " Future Commander Hicks said though his radio " I repeat, Captain Donavan has been shot "

Later that night. Everyone learned that both the Captain and Commander is now dead, and both Hicks and Freeman was promoted

" How the heck are we suppose to tell there wifes about this?" Commander Hicks asked himself

" Bad news sir. Our suspects fled. We lost sight of them " Sgt Stone said

" Son of a..." Commander Hicks kicks a wall

" Take it easy Commander, lets hope we find those punks soon " Captain Freeman said " I hope. Wherever they are "

Later the next day, Commander Hicks is hanging up two pictures of former Captain Kyle Donavan, and former Commander Tyler Denn, with there birth year and they died year they died

Captain Kyle Donavan 1977-2015, and Commander Tyler Denn 1980-2015

He turns to Captain Donavan and said " From now on, this wall is gonna be the Wall of Heroes. For any fallen or retired soilder, his or her picture can be placed up here "

" I agree. It'll be an honour to the fallen or retired soilder to be put up on this wall " Captain Freeman said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Today was Honour the Heroes day. Where any soilder can place his or her hero soilder up on the Wall of Heroes. Lincoln chose to honour his grandfather Albert ( or pop pop ) and have his picture to be hung on the Wall of Heroes. Since he was in the military a long time ago. Albert passed away in 2020 in a heart attack. He will always be remembered by his family and friends

Lincoln told his family about it, and they are very proud him to honour his grandfather

" We're al very proud of you sweetie " Rita said to Lincoln over the phone " I'm sure Pop Pop will love it for what you do for him "

" Thanks mom " said Lincoln on the phone " And i'm sure he will "

* * *

 **Flashback 2020**

Lincoln rememebers the day that one phone call suddenly change there lives forever, and everyone hasn't taken the news really well.

Lincoln has a picture in his room of him ( at 6 years old ) and Pop Pop went fishing together, and Lincoln caught a big fish

* * *

 **Present Day**

Ariel will also like to place a picture of her grandmother, who went to battle in WW2. But then her grandmother went M.I.A, and was never seen or heard from again

As the ceromony is about to begin, Clyde grabs his videocamera, and starts filming so everyone in Lincoln's family can watch at home. Captain Freeman approches the podium " Welcome everybody to Honour the Heroes Day. For the past 10 years, more and more pictures has been hung up here to honour there hero. Now without further a dew, Lincoln Loud has chosen to go up first. Sgt "

Lincoln approaches the podium " My hero to be put it on this wall, is my grandfather Albert. He served in the military for a few years, and then he happily retired. He passed away 5 years ago. Amd I bet right now, that he'll ne really proud that I get to honour him. Not only he is my hero, but everyone in my family as well "

Everyone in the room gives a round of applause as Lincoln hangs up his picture of Albert on the Wall of Heroes

* * *

 **At the Loud House**

As the whole family gathered, to watch the video that Lincoln sent to them through email. They brought tears in there eyes, as they al hugged each other in comfort

* * *

 **Back in Afghanistan**

As soon as the ceromony is over, everyone started celebrating in the dinning room, Lincoln chose to stay behind a look at the Wall of Heroes. Commander Hicks approches him

" I'm sure your family is proud Sgt " He said

" I'm sure they are Commander. I'm sure they are " Lincoln said


	10. Chapter 10

**Kabul City Centre**

One of the hostages that the Shadow Soilders have taken hostage, enters the mall wearing a large jacket. The two security guards looks at him

" Are you ok? " One of them asked " Are you...?

" You guys gotta help me please " He begged

" What is it?" The other security guard asked

The hostage opens his jacket and reveals he has a bomb strapped to his vest

" Put the building on lockdown now "

* * *

 **A half hour later**

Lincoln and his team arrives at the mall, and is soon met up by one of the security guards

" Where is he?" Lincoln asked

" He's in there, he has a bomb strapped on him " He said

" Trev, Tristan get all these people to safety, lets go Clyde " Lincoln ordered

Lincoln heads inside and saw somebody standing there

" Alright hang on buddy, we're gonna get you out of this thing " Clyde said

" Please just save yourselves " He begged

" Whats your name?" Lincoln asked

" Jonnis " Jonnis said his name

" Alright Jonnis we need you to stay still, we're gonna defuse this thing if we can amd get this thing off you " Lincoln said

Then all of a sudden, they hear something beeping on the vest.

" Uh oh " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Back outside**

" Sgt, we got all of the civilians out of the building to a safe place " Trev said on the radio

" Copy that, we're almost done defusing this thing " Lincoln said on radio

" Hey Trev do you think that guy looks suspicious " Tristan said

Trev looked and see a guy on the phone. When all cellphone lines are down. " That could be a Shadow Soilder "

The guy heard of what he said and started running. " Hey stop right there " Tristan shouted " Lincoln we're chasing after a suspect, considered to be a Shadow Soilder "

* * *

 **Back inside**

" Jesus I never seen anything like this " Lincoln said

" We got 5 minutes before it blows up " Clyde said " We have tons of time "

" Lets see, blue wire or red wire?" Lincoln said

" Go with your gut buddy " Clyde encourages him

Lincoln takes a deep breath, and decided to cut the red wire. Making the timer stop. They both sigh in relief. But then a voice came on somewhere in the vest " Well done you two. But you failed to notice the red wire is actually a trap. When you cut the red wire. That stops the time right. Well your wrong, you lose four minutes on the timer. Now you got 25 seconds "

" What the hell?" Clyde asked

The timer counts down from 25 seconds. Clyde and Lincoln quickly manages to get the vest off and all 3 of them ran out of the building just in time when the bomb explodes.

 **BOOM**

Lincoln, Clyde, and Jonnis fell to the ground, as his teammates helped him up as the other soilders take Jonnis to hospital

" Where's the Shadow Soilder?" Lincoln asked

" He got away " Trev said

" He got away?" Lincoln asked

" Yeah, too many people got in the way and we lost him " Tristan said

" Son of a..." Lincoln slams his helmet to the ground " We can't let these guys escape from us again. We have to do better than this "

He walks back to the Humvee to cool off

* * *

 **Back at base**

" One hostage rescued, four more still missing, and we no clue yet where there hideout is " Captain Freeman said

" Exactly, we need a new plan " Commander Hicks said

* * *

 **At the hospital**

" Jonnis do you know where these guys took you hostage?" Clyde asked

" No but I know where there taking them " Jonnis said

A few seconds later, Clyde and Trev walks out of the room. They approch Lincoln

" Well anything?" Lincoln asked

" We habe a problem " Trev said

3 minutes later

" Captain, we know where the Shadow Soilders are targeting next " Lincoln said on the phone " There targeting the same mall where we rescued the first hostage "

" Copy that sgt where on our way there now " Captain Freeman said

* * *

 **kabul City Centre**

The 4 remaining hostages are seen tied up to a chair with blind folds on

The team arrived at the mall, all 4 of them heads inside

" There they are " Clyde said

They set the hostages free " Where are the men that captured you?" Lincoln asked

" Down the hallway, first door on your left " one of the hostages said

" Trev Tristan get the hostages outta here, lets go Clyde " Lincoln said

Lincoln and Clyde made it down the hall, opens the door and see 6 Shadow Soilders on there knees with hands behind there heads

" NightShark " Lincoln said

" I told you we meet again someday " NightShark said

* * *

 **Back at base**

While everyone is celebrating there victory, Clyde and Lincoln sits down together with concerned look on there faces. Captain Freeman sits with them

" Whats with the long faces boys?" He asked " You should be happy "

" Something was just off about the Shadow Soilders " Lincoln said

" Even when they surrendered easily " Clyde said " We're thinking that they have a plan that we don't know yet "

" Hmm. You do have a point there " Captain Freeman said " Most guys we captured mostly ran off, then surrender easily "

" Yeah " Lincoln said

" Well whatever theyre planning, I'm sure we'll be ready for it " Captain Freeman said " In the meantime, just enjoy the celebration "

Lincoln and Clyde both nodded, and joins the celebration. As the camera zooms out, it appears the 7th Shadow Soilder ( team leader ) is standing over the view from the mountain with a smile on his face


	11. Chapter 11

**At the U.S Marines Base**

Just as Randy James is walking back to his room, he sees somebody sitting in his chair facing his bed

" Hey, what the hell are doing?" He asked

" Randy James? 8 Years in the U.S Marines?" The man asked

" Yes and who the hell are you?" Randy asked

The man stands up from his chair and reveals himself. Randy recongize who he is

" Arnon, leader of the Shadow Soilders " Randy said

The two men stand face to face " Thats right " And the two men begins to fight by throwing punches

As the fight progresses, even cpl Marst can hear from down the hallway. Randy goes down, Arnon places his right foot on him " Give up "

Randy kicks him between the legs and Arnon went down " Not today " He grab his hand gun, and points right at Arnon

" Randy " Cpl. Marst came in with his handgun

" Don't come any closer " Randy orders " Its Arnon, leader of the Shadow Soilders "

Then all of a sudden, Arnon dissapears. While invisible, he continues throw punches at Randy and Cpl Marst. After giving the two one last punch, he turns visible.

" Give Loud a message for me " Arnon said " I'm coming for him and his team next "

With a laugh, he dissapears into the darkness

" What the hell?" Cpl Marst said

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Lincoln and his team are in Cpatain Freemans office with Commander Hicks

" As of last night, the leader of the Shadow Soilders was in the U.S Marines base " Commander Hicks said " He had a fight with Randy, but ran off after e fight. Luckily he didnt get hurt "

" Well why are all standing here for?" Trev asked " Lets take this punk down "

" If we only know where he is " Captain Freeman said

" I'll have watchtower on a lookout for anythijg suspicious " Lincoln said

" Good idea Loud " Commander Hicks said " In the meantime, have all team members on patrol. Got it "

They all nodded " Good, now roll out "

* * *

Just as Lincoln and his team walked out of his office, they bunped into there rival team led by Sgt Victor " Vic " Strouse " Well well well isn't the A Team " Vic said

" More like the B Team " the other soilder said as they al laughed

" Say what all the jokes you want Vic " Clyde said

" But the 4 of us is gonna take down this punk who would've put our friend in the hospital " Lincoln said

" Heh, not till we get him first " Vic said

" Wanna bet " Lincoln said

" Alrght, what do you got Loud?" Vic asked

" The loser team who didn't catch Arnon, has to run around the outside of the building in 10 laps " Lincoln said

" Hahaha, your on " Vic said " But you'll regret it "

" Try me " Lincoln said as both Vic and Lincoln shakes hands

Victor Straus is a 10 year U.S Army soilder. Divorced 3 times and af times he has anger management isssues

* * *

 **In downtown**

" Trev, Tristan, report " Lincoln said through his radio

" We got nothing yet Sgt " Trev said through the radio

" What about you Clyde?" Lincoln asked through his radio

" Nothing here too buddy " Clyde said through his radio

All of a sudden, something pops out of the ground. But then it reveal to be Arnon " You must be Sgt Loud "

" Guys he's here " Lincoln said through his radio. He points his gun at Arnon " Don't move your arrest "

" Try me " He stands in front of Lincoln as the two begin to fight. Causing Lincoln to drop his gun

The two fighters continues to throw each other with hits with everything they got. Then Arnon grabs a pipe, to use it as a weapon. Then Lincoln his gun to use it as a weapon. The two continues to fight

" Lincoln " Clyde called out with his teammates

" Don't come any close..." He is soon interrupted when Arnon hits him giving a cut in his forhead

" Give up " Arnon said. He grabs lincoln by the shirt and hits him against the wall

Lincoln kicks him hard in the stomach, Arnon went down. Lincoln grabs his gun and have it pointed at him

" Hahaha, what are are you waiting for? " Arnon asked " Kill me "

Lincoln thought for a minute then said " No, i'm not gonna kill you " Lincoln lowers his gun " Handcuf him "

Clyde walks over and handcuffs him

" Nice work team " Lincoln said as his teamates nodded

* * *

 **Back at base**

Vic and his team are running around 10 laps around thr buildijg since they lost thay bet. Now they are at there 3rd lap. Lincoln and his team, with there Commander and Captain watches from the roof

" Good job gentlemen " Commander Hicks " The shadow soilders are in jail. Now we can take things easy "

" You got that right " Tristan said

They continue to watc Vic and his team, while chat at the same time. The camera zooms out into the night sky


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the 3rd Annual Army vs Marines Charity Competition

Today's events include arm wrestling, Slam Dunk, Best Shooter, and for the Grand Finale, Tug of War. All the money that is gonna be donated, from the U.S Army ( led by Lincoln and Vic ), and The Marines ( led by Randy James ), will be for the Breast Cancer Society. The U.S Navy and the Air Force chose to donate online

* * *

Before the start of the event, Commander Hicks stands behind the podium to say a few words

" Good morning everyone, and welcome to the 3rd Annual, Army vs Marines Charity Match " Commander Hicks said as everyone sounded excited " This year all the money that has been donated from you guys, including the ones being donated online, will be donated to the breast cancer society. Now without further a dew, lets get this thing started "

* * *

 **Arm Wrestling**

Both Clyde and Lt Rock Decker ( from Randy James team ) are chosen for this event. They both step up to the table, and lock there right hands in

" Your going down Decker " Clyde said

" Not on my watch McBride " Rock said

Then Captain Freeman is who the refere steps up " Alright boys, on your mark... Get set... Go "

And the match begins with cheers are coming for McBride

" Come on Clyde " Lincoln said

" Take him down Decker " Randy said

Clyde almost got Rock's arm down

" You almost got it Clyde " Trev said

" Come on Decker, come on " Randy shouted

But them Clyde got Rock's arm down as he wins the event, celebrating with his teammates

" Good try Decker, maybe next time " Randy said to him as Rock nodded back

* * *

 **Slam Dunk**

Trev and Tristan have been chosen for the event, they face off against Joe Demers and Fred Stevens ( from Randy's team )

The goal here is to show off your best dunk. Just like in the NBA All Star Competition

Trev is up first, as tosses up the ball, bounce back to him from the glass, amd slames it in. Even people in the stands stand up from there seats in unbelief. And the 4 judges ( Captain Freeman, Cpl Marst, Lt Wisewood, and Lt Headway ) gave 4 9's and 1 10

Next up is Joe, he runs, and did a 360 degree dunk. The 4 judges gave him 4 10's. Even Randy can't believe it

Then Fred steps up to the court. But he wears a Superman cape. With the ball toss up high, a did a one hand slam dunk that almost knock the whole basket down. The judges gave him 4 10's

Then lastly Tristan steps up. With Trev tossing the ball up, Tristan going for the dunk, but misses as he hits the rim.

And with that, Joe and Fred wins the event

" Nice try boys " Lincoln said " You ready Ariel and Vic "

They both nodded at him

* * *

 **Best Shooter**

Vic and Ariel are chosen for this event. The goal here is to shoot down as many targets as you can. Such as frisbee's, and to shoot down many as you can

They are facing off two members from Randy's team, Mark and Terry Wisenhower, who happens to be the teams best two snipers and twins

Ariel steps up, have her shot gun ready. As the event began. Ariel shot down a perfect score of 10 out of 10 of shooting frisbees

Then Vic steps up, and manages to shootdown 9 out 10 frisbees

Mark steps up and also got a perfect score, of 10 out of 10. And his twin brother shot down only 8

Now its time for the tie breaker. With Ariel scored another 10 out of 10. And Mark only 8. Which makes Ariel winning the event. She high fives her teammates

" Alright now time for our final event " Lincoln said

" Tug of war " Randy said

* * *

 **Tug of War**

The stage is set for our final event of the day. **Tug of War**

The two teams have there hands on the rope

" Come on guys we got this " Vic said

" We can this boys, believe in your self " Randy said

" On your mark...Get set... Go "

The two teams pull as hard as they csn, but it seems that the Marines have the advantage. But all there strength and might, Lincoln and his team pull as hard as they can

" Come on guys we got this " Trev said

And it appears that Lincolns team are gonna win, as the Marine team falls to the ground, resulting a win to the Army team. The Army's started celebrating

After a few minutes of celebration, the two teams shakes hands until they meet again. Commander Hicks steps up with the trophy on the table " Ladies and Gentlemen, for all my life being in the U.S Army, i must that this year is the best charity competition was the best year ever. And a amazing performence for both teams... It is my honour, to give this trophy out, to team leader Lincoln Loud "

Lincoln stands beside Hicks, and lift the trophy up in the year, as confetti has been shot in to the air. As this is something, for all to remember


	13. Chapter 13

Its late at night, and Lincoln and his team driving back to base with Tristan driving. The team is coming back after a rescue mission didn't go the way they wanted

" Are you okay buddy?" Clyde asked who is sitting at the back with Lincoln

" Yeah I'm fine Clyde " Lincoln said

" You know we're always here for you if your wanna talk " Clyde said

" Yeah " Lincoln said " I know. And Clyde "

" Yeah " Clyde said

" Thanks for getting me out of there " Lincoln said

" Don't mention it buddy " Clyde said " I can't lose my best friend and teammate can I "

* * *

Later on, with everyone is asleep, Lincoln grabs his water bottle from the fridge just when Captain Freeman walks in

" I heard the rescue mission didn't go as you wanted " He said

Lincoln looks at him and nodded

" Trust me, I seen worst before you and McBride got enlisted in the Army " Captain Freeman " It's always best to talk to someone when somethings bugging you. You can talk to me if you want, I'm not forcing you "

Lincoln thought for a moment there, then said " Ok Captain, If you say so "

" Then talk to me Sgt, what happened earlier?" Captain Freeman asked as they both sat down together

" Well. We were on our way back to base after a mission in North Afghanistan with Randy " Lincoln said " Until we got the call "

* * *

 **Flashback, earlier today**

The team was back to base untill

" Sgt, we got kids kidnapped over in East Afghanistan " Commander Hicks said through the radio " There at abandoned building, the suspects belived to be with them too "

" Copy that we're on our way there " Lincoln said through his radio

* * *

At the abandoned wearhouse, the man spills gasoiline on the floor. Theres 3 kids chained up in chairs

Lincoln arrives at the abandoned building just as the man sets the place on fire? They enter the building as the suspect starts running

" Trev Tristan get him. Lets get these kids out of here Clyde " Lincoln orders

As Trev and Tristan chasses there suspect, Lincoln and Clyde tries to free the kids

" I can't get these chains off, theres a padlock on them " Clyde said

" Then shoot the lock but be careful " Lincoln said

Lincoln and Clyde stands back a little, and manages to shoot the locks, leavin one left. They get the chains off of them

" Get them out of here Clyde, i'll free the last one " Lincoln orders

" Got it " Clyde said as he leaves with the first two kids

As Lincoln rushes over to the third kid, a support beam falls, blocking Lincoln path " Hang on buddy, i'm coming " He starts to cough " Theres gotta be a way around this stupid thing "

As Clyde came back, he sees the fire approaching the gas tanks, which as a result, the place will blow

" Lincoln, we gotta get out of here " Clyde drags Lincokn out of the building. But tries Lincoln hesitates but Clyde won't let him go.

Just aa then, the fire reaches the gas tanks resulting the explosion and killling the boy

* * *

 **Later on**

As Lincoln stands alone by the Humvee, he see's the other soilders taking the body of the young boy

" Its not fault sgt " Tristan assured him " Theres notning you could do "

" I know Tristan. I know " Lincoln said as he nodded at him

* * *

 **Right now**

" And that's how it happened " Lincoln said " If Clyde would've saved me, I would've been dead too "

" I know, must be so hard on you " Captain Freeman said

" Yeah, but it'll pass " Lincoln said " As long as i don't think about it too much, i'll be fine "

Captain Freeman looked at him in confusion, but understood " Alright sgt, if you say so "

Lincoln nodded at him " Well, see ya in the morning cap " He leaves to go to bed

" See you in the morning " Captain Freeman said


	14. Chapter 14

**Hamid Karzai International Airport**

Just as a airplane about to leave, one passenger stands up with a gun in his hand. Scaring everyone in the plane even the Flight Attendants

" Ladies and Gentlemen, do not be alarmed. Theres a bomb on this plane " He said

One of the flight attendants secretly call the cockpit and one of the pilots answered on the 2nd ring

" Do not move, or you will all be shot " He continues his orders " As long as you follow my orders "

" What the hell?" The captain asked

* * *

Lincoln and his team arrived at the airport, being met up with another team of soilders

" Sgt Loud, my name is Sgt Bradly Halford, I'm Will Halford's younger brother " he introduces himself to Lincoln

" Nice to meet you " Lincoln asked " Sorry about Will "

" You to Sgt " Bradly said " And thanks "

Both teams heads inside the airport " What do you so far?" Lincon asked

" One passenger demands $10 Million Dollars into his bank account and a release of a prisoner " Bradly said " And other than that, he said theres a bomb on the plane "

" Where's the Bomb Squad when we needed them?" Lincoln asked

" 15 minutes out " Bradly said

" Do you know how to defuse bombs?" Lincoln asked

" Yeah why? " Bradly asked

" If we defuse the bomb without him knowing, our team members can keep the guy busy while we do it " Bradly said

" Sounds like a plan " Bradly said

* * *

 **Back at the plane, 5 minutes later**

The mans phone starts to ring, he answers " What?"

" Is this the man who demanded money and a release of a prisoner?" One of the soilders asked through the phone

" Yeah who the hell is this?" The man asked

" This is Cody Decker ( Rock Deckers brother ) from the U.S Army " Cody introduces himself on the phone " Just to let you know, we habe your prisoner on his way to the airport right now. And the money is being deposit "

" Thats what i want to hear " The man said

" Who are you anyway?" Cody asked

" The name is Usain " Usain introduces himself

" Alright Usain, just let the pasengers go, and there won't be no other problems " Cody said

Unknowing to Usain, Lincoln and Bradly approches the plane, as they enter the cargo hold. They both enter and starts looking for the bomb

" Jesus, how do we find the bomb in here?" Lincoln asked

" Yeah it could be anywhere in these luggages " Bradly said " Where's Ariel and her dog when we needed her?"

" Sgt, give me an update " Commander Hicks orders through his radio

" Finding the bomb in the cargo hold, with Sgt Bradly Halford " Lincoln said through his radio

" Copy that. The prisoner that this guy wanted to release is almost here " Commander Hicks said

" Got it. Thanks Hicks " Lincoln said

Both Lincoln and Bradly searches through luggages, until Bradly found the bomb

" Sgt, I found it " Bradly said as Lincoln comes over

" Let's get this over with " Lincoln said

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the airport, Vic Merse and his team arrived with the prisoner

" McBride " Vic called him as Clyde turns " We got the prisoner. What now?"

* * *

 **Back on the plane**

Usians phone started ringing as he answers " What? "

" We got your prisoner, let the passengers go " Cody said through the phone

" First you give me the prisoner, and i'll let these nitwits free " Usian hangs up

* * *

 **Back in the cargo hold**

 **"** Jesus I never seen anything like this " Bradly said " Have you?"

" Neither have I " Lincoln said

" Lincoln do you copy " Clyde said through the radio

" Go ahead " Lincoln said through the radio

" Vic brought the prisoner, we're bringing him to the plane now " Clyde said

" Copy. Over and out " Lincoln said

* * *

The 3 team soilders, brought the man who wanted Usian released is approaching the outside of the. Just in time too just as Bradly and Lincoln just defused the bomb

" We got what you wanted, now let the passengers go " Clyde said through the megaphone

Usian opens the door " Bring him up here first, then i'll let these geeks go " Usain said

" Thats not gonna happen " Lincoln said as pointed his gun at him " Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head "

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Vic and his team has taken Usain and the prisoner to prison

" One hell of a day don't you think sgt " Bradly said

" Yeah definitly " Lincoln said

" Let's see each other again soon " Bradly said

" You got it " Lincoln said as Bradly leaves

Lincoln's phone started rings as he answers " Hello "

" Sgt Lincoln Loud " The voice said " You really think that this is over "

" Who the hell is this?" Lincoln asked

" Trust me Sgt, you'll find out soon enough " The voice said " Cause the Shadow Soilders aren't finish yet "

The call ends from there, making Lincoln think that theres somethijg suspicious going on

* * *

 **I was gonna post this new chapter last night but i got too tired and I was almost done typing. Hope you all snjoy this new chapter**


	15. Chapter 15 Behind the Story

" Hey there readers, Lincoln Loud here " He said to the readers " And welcome to Behind the Story on A Hero's Life "

* * *

 **The Characters and The Settings**

" We're here in Afghanistan, were our story obvisouly takes place in Afghanistan " Commander Hicks said " And our base is the largest facility ever built in the country "

" We got some Humvees that were given to us by the U.S Army themselves, including all there gear. Like guns, jackets, helmets, etc " Captain Freeman said

" Over here, we have the Wall of Heroes, where we honour the fallen or retired soilder " Clyde said " There's the picture of Lincoln's grandfather Albert "

" We added new characters to the story that we're never seen on the show on Nickelodeon " Lincoln said " Like Randy James, Trev, Tristan, The Shadow Soilders, Will and Bradly Halford, Sgt Miles Stone, you know what I mean "

" My name is Randy James, I am a U.S Marine for 8 years " Randy said to the readers " I'm also a good friend to Lincoln and Lori Loud. And I also have very strong muscles, haha "

" Right here, outside of the base, this is where we had our Army vs Marines Charity Competition " Trev said " Right there is the basketball court for slam dunk contest, over there is shooting range for best shooter, we had a table over there for arm wrestle, and last but not lease. And over there, is the final event of the day, is the **Tug of War "**

" We have alot of fun being here, off camera, we sit, laugh, tell stories, blah blah blah " Tristan said " But thats how all of us get along "

" I had to be trained by a professional dog trainer " Ariel said " I had no experience with dogs before, espically military ones "

" This dog here, his name is Buck, German Sheppard " said the Dog Trainer " He's been served in the U.S Army for 9 and a half years. He should be ready to retire pretty soon. Buck has some good and bad history. His previous 3 owners have died in the line of duty, and saved Ariel's life one time in the line of fire. And he survived a landmine. He's one tough dog I tell you "

" The Shadow Soilders are pretty tough characters " Lincoln said " Sure they were black suits and disappear In mid air but, but they're strong as they ever be "

" Right here is our locker room, we're we had everones gear to put in here before and after missions " Vic said

" In the military we were raught how to handle guns " Captain Freeman said " I know some have handled guns before, and some of us don't "

* * *

 **The Fight Sequences**

" The fight scenes were coordinated by stunt members, they taught us how to fight and we do them " Cpl Marst said

" Arnon came up to me one day, and he wanted to have us fight " Randy said " And I said ok sure, just to get te story more interesting "

" No one said it wasn't gonna be easy, espically facing a Marine " Arnon said

" When I had my fight with Markim, my neck kinda hurts when he slams me to the wall and started chocking me " Lincoln said " But not serious, because it healed over night "

* * *

 **The Vehicles**

" As mentioned earlier, these Humvee's were lend to us by the U.S Army themselves " Lincoln said " We take these babies out for a spin when we go on missions. And we were taught how to drive these things "

" We taught these guys how to drive a Humvee before they go on set " Said a soilder " We had this driving course so they can used to driving these things. It's hard, but it's that all army life you know "

" We spent an hour or so, washing and cleaning the vechicles, before they can even head out " Trev said " Cause they could be dusty when you hit the road "

* * *

" This is such a great story and how this whole concept goes " Clyde said to the readers " I'm glad that me and Lincoln are a part of it "

" Well that's all from Behind the Story of A Hero's Life " Lincoln said to the readers " See you all next time "

* * *

 **Next time on A Hero's Life, Arnon's brother is here for vengeance for his brother**

" You wil all bow beneath me, as you face Uriah " He said

 **Find out next on an all new A Hero's Life. Its an all new story you do not want to miss**


	16. Chapter 16

At **a prison, far away**

Arnon's older brother, walks down the hallway as he approches Arnon's cell. He's wearing a long black jacket, and a big hat

" Hello brother " He said

" What the hell do you want Uriah?" Arnon asked

" Can't your brother visit you in prison?" Uriah asked " Anyway, what i'm here for, is for vengeance "

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The two teams are outside the base washing and cleaning the their Humvee's

" Who would've thought these things take forever to wash " Clyde said

" And who would've thought they would be dirty right away " Vic said

" Hey Vic I think you guys missed a spot on your windshield " Lincoln said as his team laughs at his joke

" Shut up Loud " Vic said

Commander Hicks and Captain Freeman came out

" Listen up " Captain Freeman said as everyone has his attention

" There's a car exploded outside the hospital 3 miles from here. I need you guys down there and investigate " Commander Hicks said

* * *

The team later arrives at the hospital

" Who the hell would do something like this?" Trev asked

" I got an update from doctors, two people died in the explosion " Tristan said

" Hey Sgt, you might wanna come over here " Vic said

Lincoln walks to the passenger side of thr car, as he see's a note in big letters says " **I'M COMING FOR YOU "**

Then all there phones started ringing. But when they answered, it has a video

" Sgt Loud, my name is Uriah, Arnon's older brother " he said in the video

" Arnon has a brother " Lincoln said

" Now that you know who I am, only time will I see you face to face " Uriah said " Amd by that time comes, you will all bow beneath me, as you face Uriah " The video ends

" This doesnt sound good " Lincoln said

* * *

At the hospitals waiting room

All the doctors nurses had gathered for an important meeting

" Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Sgt Lincoln Loud from the U.S Army " Lincoln said " My team and I are here because we believe this hospital maybe targeted "

" So in the mesntime do what you do and report back to us if you see anything suspicous " Vic said " Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded " Good lets get to work " Vic said as all the doctors went back to work

" You think there might be a bomb here?" Vic whispered to Lincoln

" Maybe. Lets scatter around the hospital, we might be able to find one " Lincoln said

" Alright, lets move " Vic said as they split up

* * *

A couple minutes later, Lincoln reaches downstairs where the ambulance are. He searches inside as he finds a bomb in it. That only has 4 minutes to blow up

" Ahh crap " Lincoln said

Back upstairs, the two teams met up

" Anything " Clyde asked

" No have you " Vic said

They all shook there heads meaning no

" Where's Loud?" Vic asked

Back downstairs, Lincoln has started up the ambulance and drove out of the hospital

" Clyde do you copy I found the bomb " Lincoln said through his radio

" Ok where is it?" Clyde asked " Are you driving an ambulance?"

" Yeah there's a bomb in here and it has threee and a half minutes to blow " Lincoln said " So i'm driving it outta here so no one get hurt. In the meantime, why don't you guys pick me up once the bomb goes off "

" You got it. Let'a move " Clyde said as the two teams runs out of the hospital into there Humvee's

Back in the ambulace, with only 2 minute remaining till the bomb goes off

" Sgt make sure you get off that thing before it explodes " Captain Freeman said on the radio

" Yeah yeah i know i know " Lincoln said back

" Your crazy you know right Sgt " Commander Hicks said on the radio

" I know, thats what being a hero is all about " Lincoln said

It is now 30 seconds rill the bomb blow up in the ambulace

" Where are you now Clyde?" Lincoln asked

" 2 miles out from your location " Clyde said through the radio

15 seconds to go...10...5? Lincoln jumps out of the ambulance just as it exploded. He gets back on his feet

" Man what a day " Lincoln said

Just as then, Clyde, Vic and there teammebers arrived on scene

" Your crazy you know that " Trev said

" Who doesn't know that?" Lincoln asked " Lets head back to base people " he walks to his humvee, and team droves off

" You may have won for now sgt, but this isn't over " Uriah said

* * *

 **Next time on A Hero's Life, one soilder is killed. Another one is framed for it. What will happen next? Stay tuned for an all new chapter coming your way**


	17. Chapter 17

**Somewhere in downtown**

A soilder who is on patrol in down, is eating his lunch in his Humvee. A man wearing a black mask, approches the vehicle. He taps on the window. As the soilder looks, the man shot him twice in the head. The shots made everyone in the street panic as the man in the mask took off

* * *

 **At the base**

Just as Lincoln and his team are preparing to shoot targets until they're phones started ringing. When they checked

" A soilder shot " Clyde said

" Lets move " Lincoln said

* * *

 **At Downtown**

The team arrives in downtown where the shot has taken place. Where they met up with Bradly and his team

" Bradly, nice to see you again " Lincoln and Bradly shakes hands

" Nice to see you too Sgt " Bradly said

" What do you know so far?" Lincoln asked

" The soilder was right here on break " Bradly said " Witnesses heard two gun shots, they were unable to see who shot him "

" Who was the soilder that got shot?" Clyde asked

" His name was Daniel Cross " Bradly said

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other. " You guys know him?" Bradly asked

" He was in high school with us " Lincoln said " We became good friends and have a twin sister named Kiana "

" Kiana is also in the Army. They are stationed here in Afghanistan together " Bradly said

" Does she knows about this?" Lincoln asked

" Not yet, but one of my men is going to let her know now " Bradly said

" Whats the plan Lincoln?" Trev asked

" Lets head back to base, we'll do some thinking over there " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Back at base**

One of Bradly's soilders approches the debrief room

" Sgt, I got something " He said

" What is it?" Bradly said

" One of the soilders found a gun not too far where Cross has been shot " The soilder said " And we manage to get a trace on who bought it. Amd its this man right here "

He hands Bradly a tablet " This is our guy, Manny Richard?" Bradly asked

" Yeah and he doesn't live too far from here " The soilder said

" Alright load up the chopper we're going by air " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the air**

Lincoln and his team, along with Bradly, is almost at Manny Richards house

" You know we're going by air, this neighbourhood is known for having riots " Bradly said

" Thats why we're bringing these grenade launchers with smoke grenades, that way we can push the crowd back " Lincoln said

" Thats a good idea " Tristan said

" We're almost at the drop point sgt " one of the pilots said

" Alright Clyde, Tristan, Trev, prepare for anything they throw at you, and try to push them back " Lincoln said

" Yes sir " Clyde, Tristan and Trev said

" Vic is gonna meet us for the pick up, we'll call him when we're ready to go " Lincoln said

" That goes for the same for my team as well " Bradlt said

Then upon arriving on top of Manny Richards house, the team lowered themselves down by rope. Just as the helicopter leaves

Then Lincoln and Bradly enters the house finding Manny in his bed half asleep

" Manny Richards " Bradly said as Manny suddenly woke up

" Your coming with us " Lincoln said

Back outside, three cars came by, as people in the neighbourhood gathered around to start a riot

" Lincoln we got a problem, I think the riot you mentioned earlier is about to begin " Clyde said through the radio

" Copy that " Lincoln said on the radio " Lets go punk " Lincoln and Bradly leaves the house with a handcuffed Manny

Back outside, while Ckyde Trev and Tristan is trying to calm the crowd, Lincoln and Bradly arrived outside with Manny. But then there's people coming from the other side

" Theres to many of them " Tristan said as they fire smoke grenades from a grenade launcher

" Vic where are you now?" Lincoln asked through the radio

" About two minutes out, we're with Bradly's team " Vic said on the radio

" Chopper is there anyway we can get through these people without harming them?" Bradly asked onhe radio

" Negative Sgt, its all blocked. No exit " said the pilot

" Damn it " Bradly said

Lincoln looks behind him, and see a big thick wall " Bradly keep an on eye him " Lincoln said as he walks over to the wall " Guys keep them busy for another few seconds. I have a plan "

" Got it " Clyde said

" Vic we're taking a shortcut, pick us up at the other side " Lincoln said theough the radio

" Copy " Vic said through the radio

Lincoln 3 explosive devices on the wall as it has 5 seconds to blow. Lincoln runs to get cover

" In 3..2..1.. Blow it " Lincoln said

The devices blows up leaving a big hole on the wall " Fall back lets go "

The whole team runs for it as they make it through the wall. Just as the other Vic and Bradly's team arrived and pick them up.

" Lets get out of here Vic " Lincoln orders

* * *

 **Back at base**

Commander Hicks approches Vic who is in the dinning room " Vic " he called out

" Whats up boss?" Vic asked

" I want you to stay low for a while " Commandee Hicks said " Someone framed you for the shooting of Daniel Cross. I know you didnt do it, but its best for you to stay low until we sort this thing out "

Vic nodded " Whatever you say boss "

In Lincolns room

" Kiana, thanks for coming " Lincoln said

" No problem Linc " Kiana said " I miss you and Clyde "

" I'm surprised you didnt tell me you and Daniel were joining the army " Lincoln said

" I'm surprised you and Clyde joined " Kiana said

" It's great see you Kiana " Lincoln said

" You too Linc " They both hugged each other

* * *

 **In the debrief room**

Just as Lincoln walks in, Clyde approches him " Linc we got something " he said

" Whats up?" Lincoln asked

" Our guy told us who actually shot Daniel " Clyde said as he hands him a tablet

" That son of a gun " Lincoln said

" Yep " Clyde said

" Lets roll " Lincoln said

* * *

At Uriah's secret hideout

Uriah to be sleeping on his bed, just as Lincoln, amd his team along with Bradly' and his team walks in.

" Uriah " Licnoln said as Uriah sudenly awakes " Your under arrest "

" How'd you find me?" Uriah asked

" Maybe your little sidekick wasn't the smartest to give out your hideout " Bradly said

A few minutes later, Bradly's team has taken Uriah to prison. They already said there goodbyes to Lincoln and his tesm. Hicks approches

" Good news, Daniel Cross is awake and is expected to make a full recovery " he said

The team sigh in relief " Thank god for that " Trev said

* * *

 **At the hospital the next day...**

Lincoln, Clyde walks into Daniel's room to find him talking to his sister Kiana. They both looksd at him with smiles on there faces

" Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, it's been a long time boys " Daniel said

" Its good to see you too Daniel " Lincoln said


	18. Chapter 18

**Somewhere Near the U.S Marines Base**

Its late at night. Group of armed men is loading up there trucks after they infiltrated an a warehouse full of gold

" Alright lets get outta here " There leader said. They all drove off

* * *

 **The Next Morning, at the U.S Marine Base**

As Randy James is walking to the debriefing room, he see's Arnon in handcuffs and two guards standing between him. Along with his team and Cpl Marst

" What the hell is all this?" Randy asked

" Glad you ask Randy. My name' is Captain Davis Rhodes from Bradly Halfords team its a pleasure to met you all " He said " Last night, a group of armed men, infiltrated a warehouse stealing billions worth of gold "

" Gold?" Randy asked

" Yep " Davis said

" So why is he here?" Rock asked

" Arnon here, knows there leader very well " Davis said " So in order to take down this group, all of you have to work together "

Randy and his team looked each other

" Looks like we're partners mate " Arnon said

" Theres no way in hell we're working with him " Randy said

" We're with Randy on this one " Cpl Marst said " Besides he almost put Randy in the hospital "

" Well who cares. Like or not, hes your main guy if you want to take this group down " Davis said " So you have no other choice, but to team up with him. I suppose there no more questions being asked "

Everyone felt silent for a moment there " Good. Now i'll be on my way " Davis leaves as the two guards un handcuffed him. Then they leave. Randy approches Arnon

" Listen up, although we still don't trust you " Randy said " But since your gonna working with us, you have to follow my orders directly. So no tricks. You got that "

" Fine, whatever, but I want to get this thing done and over with and go back to jail " Arnon said

* * *

While Arnon is put into one of the cells in the Marine base, Randy is having a talk with his team

" We can't work with this guy, he was a Shadow Soilder " Cpl Marst said

" Why did he have to work with us, and not with Lincoln and his team? " Rock said

" It's not like we have a choice do we " Randy said

" And we can't get rid of him till this mission is done " Joe said

" So what the hell do we do?" Fred asked

" We don't have a choice, we have to work with him to get through this then get rid of him " Randy said

" Whatever you say team leader " Mark said

* * *

 **Somewhere Near the Base**

The team arrives at the warehouse with Arnon in handcuffs

" You guys must be crazy putting me in handcuffs after I just been handcuffed a while ago " Arnon said

" Keep your mouth shut " Rock said

" Alright whatever " Arnon said

Over to Randy

" Tell me you got a hold of Lincoln's team " Randy said to Cpl Marst

" I tried to get hold of Lincoln's team, unfortunately Captain Freeman says they're out on a mission right now " Cpl Marst said

" Dang it " Randy said " Then I guess we're on our own then " he walks over to Arnon " Do you know where these guys hideouts are?"

" Probably " Arnon said " I haven't seen these guys in 5 years. They probably have a new hideout by now "

" Oh like we're believe that " Rock said

" Easy there Rock " Randy said " Look, we need whatever is in your memory of yours, and find these guys before they steal stuff from another warehouse. So where are these goons?"

Then bullet shot hit Arnon in the shoulder

" Jesus what the hell?" Cpl Marst said

" Mark, Terry, do you know where the shots coming from " Randy said on the radio

" Negative " Mark said

" Everyone take cover " Randy orders as they all hide behind the two Humvee

" Rock get a drone in the sky, see if we can find the shooter " Randy said

" I'm on it " Rock said as he launches a drone into the sky

As Rock's drone searches through the sky, he founds to look like a sniper in abandoned building " Got it, sinper at an abandoned building 2 blocks from here " Rock said

" Got it lets move, Mark, Terry, stay here and look after Arnon " Randy orders

" But Randy..."

" Thats an order soilder " Randy interupted as they head into there Humvee's amd drove off

* * *

The team arrives at the abandoned building

" Lets move in " Randy and the team moves in while Cpl Marst stays outside

When they enter, they see nothing but a sniper but no one using

" They must've left before we got here " Joe said

" Or this sniper is firing automatically " Rock said

" Indeed your correct " A voice said, a hologram pops up to be the team leader who stole the gold last night " My name is Sky Trenki, the team leader of the group that took the gold "

" Where are you now? We want the gold back where they belong " Randy demanded to know

" Slow down LeBron James I was gonna get to that " Sky said

The team chuckled abit of what Sky called Randy

" Very funny Kobe Bryant, now where is that gold " Randy said

* * *

2 miles away, the team arrived at abandoned building. They head inside

" Sky Trenki, come on out with your hands up, that goes for you team too " Cpl Marst said as they have there guns ready

They see a cloth and it appears to have something big. They pull the cloth, and it appears to be the gold that the stole

" It's the gold they stole " Randy said " And they left note "

The note reads:

You get your gold back,

but you'll never get us.

We are, " The Raiders "

" Son of a gun " Rock said

" Lets get this gold back to the warehouse " Cpl Marst " And bring our prisoner back to jail "

" Alright whatever you say Michael Jordan " Randy said as the team laughs

" Vsry funny LeBron James " Cpl Marst said


	19. Chapter 19

**For those of you who has been reading Royal Woods SWAT, i decided to discontinue the story because I have ran out of ideas on how this story wanted to go. So then i also wanted to continue with " A Hero's Life "**

 **So here it is, the rewrite of Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Somewhere far away**

Lincoln and his team are investigating smoke in abandoned building. While Commander Hicks and Capt. Freeman awaits outside until

 **BOOM!**

" What the hell?" Capt. Freeman asked " Sgt can you hear me...Clyde...Anybody...Mayday mayday can anyone hear me "

* * *

 **Inside the building**

Many moaning can heard inside. Trev and Tristan met up

" Are you ok?" Trev asked

" Yeah, I think so " Tristan said

" Commander, I found Tristan, he and I are alright " Trev said on the radio

" Alright, find Sgt Loud and McBride, I havent heard from them " Commander Hicks said on the radio

" Roger that " Trev said on the radio

* * *

 **Over with Lincoln and Clyde in a another room**

With Clyde down and unsponsive, Lincoln is initiating CPR.

" Commander, Clyde is down with head injury, i'm initiating CPR " Lincoln said on the radio

" Roger, i'm sending paramedics over at your location now " Commander Hicks said on the radio

Trev and Tristan came into the room " Lincoln are you ok?" Trev asked

" Yeah, but Clyde's not breathing " Lincoln said

Tristan comes over, pinch Clydes nose and breathes into his mouth

" Come on Clyde, come on " Lincoln said

* * *

 **One Month Later**

The scene jumps ahead to one month later. Where Clyde has fully recovered, snd spent time off. He arrives at base, to find that Lincoln and the team aren't there. Captain Freeman approches him

" McBride, welcome back " He said

" Thanks cap, wheres everyone?" Clyde asked

" There out on a mission, they'll be back. Don't worry " Captain Freeman

Clyde nods for understanding as he walks in his and Lincoln's room. He enters the room and starts unpacking. He pulls out a picture of him in a hospital bed, and his teamates, include, Ariel Commander Hicks and Captain Freeman on either side of the bed

* * *

 **Flashback, One Month Ago**

" How do you feel buddy?" Lincoln asked

" Good, thanks for saving my life " Clyde said

" Its what teammates do pal " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Clyde then hears Lincoln and the team talking and walking down the hallway, they entere the room

" Clyde?" Lincoln asked

" Hey guys " Clyde said

" Welcome back " Ariel said

" Thank you Ariel " Clyde said

" This calls for a celebration " Trev said

" Lets head to the dinning and room and celebrate " Tristan said as he Ariel and Trev walks out of the room

Lincoln walks towards Clyde, as the two gave each other a hug

" Welcome back Clyde, I miss you " Lincoln said

" I miss you too " Clyde said as the two broke the hug

" Come on lets head to the dinning room " Lincoln said

" Then lets do it " Clyde said as he and Lincoln walks out of the room and join there teamates and celebrate


	20. Chapter 20

It was the presidential debate in Afghanistan, and Lincoln and his team were assigned to protect the president during the debate. Just a few days ago, Ariel is now a permanent member on Lincolns team, now instead of four members, now theres 5

Just as President Ashraf Ghani is about step on to the podium, an explosion can be heard 5 blocks down. People starts panicking.

" Trev, Tristan, get the president to his bunker, Clyde try to get the people to calm down, Ariel your with me " Lincoln orders as the two heads out

" I need everyone to calm down " Clyde said

Meanwhile outside, everyone started panicking as they started running. And then another explosion has happened just near them, 2 blocks down. Injuring civilians

Ariel and Lincoln reached outside " Commander Hicks, I need EMS down here now. We got people injured " Lincoln said on the radio

" Got it, EMS is 2 minutes out " Hicks said on the radio

" Lincoln, see that guy over there " Ariel said as he points to the guy on the phone " You think he maybe our suspect "

The guy heard what she said as he makes a run for it. Lincoln and Ariel are going after him

" Suspect is on the run, chasing after him " Lincoln said on the radio

The screen turns black, as the scene jumps ahead 10 minutes later

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

As Lincoln and the team watches doctors rushing to treat patients, Commander Hicks approches them

" How many got hurt?" He asked

" 100. 100 more is dead, death toll continues to rise " Lincoln said

" Jesus " Hicks said

Randy and his team walks in

" Randy what are you doing here?" Hicks asked

" We know who is responsible for this mess, we need your help " Randy said

" Tell us what you got so far " Lincoln said

* * *

 **In a private room**

" Victor Jensen, bomb maker " Randy said as he shows Victors profile " Former CIA, went Rogue, killed 6 of his family memebers. His wife, 2 kids, son and daughter, and killed his in laws, mother father and brother in law. Became the FBI's most wanted list since, never found him. We been chasing this guy for 3 weeks, and now we know that he is here, thats why we needing your help "

" Ok, my question is, why come to Afghanistan?" Ariel asked

" We believe hes targeting the president " Rock said

" Then Victor must be planning his next move " Lincoln said

" Clyde call Vic, him and his team needs to protect the president " Commander Hicks ordered

" On it " Clyde said

" In the meantime, let's find out his next move before this guy strikes again " Lincoln said " We dont more citizens getting hurt "

* * *

 **Somewhere Far Away**

Victor is hiding in his hideout, watching CNN News about the bombings

" The U.S Army and the Marines have teamed up to hunt this bomb maker down..."

" This is getting more interesting " Victor said

As the camera zooms out, as it shows pictures of city hall up on his bulletin board. As it intends to be his next target

* * *

 **Back at Base**

" Find anything?" Capt Freeman asked

" I think so " Rock said " Clyde and I found out that Victor has a job in city hall under the name of Eugene Sotherberg "

" You think city hall is his next target?" Capt Freeman asked

" We think so, besides thats where the president have his meetings too " Said Rock

" So not only hes targeting the president, but the mayor and city politicians too " Said Lincoln said

" We gotta move fast " Clyde said

" Get everyone suit up and lets roll " Lincoln said

* * *

 **At City Hall, 5 minutes later**

Vic and his team enters the meeting room where the president, politicians and the mayor of Kabul is

" Victor Jensen is planning to blow up city hall we need all of you to get to safety lets go " Vic said

The place starts to shake as one of the first bombs have exploded in the building. Theres a total of 5 bombs hiding in the building

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Outside City Hall**

The team arrives at City hall. They see several employees and citizens evacuating the building

" Clyde, Tristan, Trev, go find the bomber " Lincoln said

" We're on it " Clyde said as the three heads off

Lincoln and Ariel heads inside for search and rescue. Meanwhile with the boys

" Hey Mcbride, our drones we found our target, on top of the building in front of the you " Capt. Freeman said on the radio

" Got it, on our way " Clyde said they heads inside

Meanwhile inside

" This is the U.S Army, call out and we'll find you " Ariel called out

They soon found 10 bodies on the ground, still conscious. They approached to them

" Hey Randy we found a few bodies here, we need you and your team for backup " Lincoln said through the radio

" Copy that, we're 2 minutes out " Randy said

Meanwhile with Clyde Tristan and Trev. They reached the roof

" This is the U.S Army get on the ground " Trev shouted

The bomber heard him, as starts running down the emergency stairways.

Meanwhile outside city hall. Randy's team arrived

" Joe Fred and Terry, go assist Clyde, Trev and Tristan, Rock, Mark your with me " Randy ordered

" Copy that " Joe said as his half of the team heads off

And Randys half of the team heads inside City hall. They approached Ariel and Lincoln

" You two ok " Rock asked

" Yeah thanks guys " Ariel said

" Took you long enough " Lincoln said

" I know but Terry needs to use the washroom before we left the base " Randy said

" Thats funny, lets get these bodies out of here " Lincoln said

Meanwhile with Victor made it down the emergency stareways, he is quickly knocked out by Rock who is standing by the stareways unnoticed. Clyde Tristan amd Trev aproches them

" Your late " Clyde said

" I know but Terry here needed to use te washroom before we left base " Rock said

" Funny, lets take this guy in to the authorities " Clyde said

As Rock kneels down and arrest Victor " All teams, check in " Hicks said on the radio

" Team One, we found bodies and taken to hospital " Lincoln said on radio

" Team Two, we found our bomber, arresting him now " Tristan said on radio

" Team Three, pressident and all our other guess our safe " Vic said on radio

" Well thank god thats over " Capt. Freeman said

* * *

Back at base, while the FBI has Victor in there custody and being brought back to the U.S

" So I bought tickets for all of us to see The Lion King, who's in " Randy said as he shows the tickets, enough for all 3 teams including Freeman and Hicks

" We are " they all said. And with that they head into there vehicles and head down to the theatre

* * *

 **Just so to let everyone know, I won't be posting another chapter in the next month or two, cause i'm currently getting ready for my trip to the Philippines on September the 8th amd I'll be back home on October 6th. So i'll promise you i'll be writing a new chapter once I get back. Sounds good... Great. See you all soon**


	22. Chapter 22 Remembering 911

**September 11,2001, South Tower**

" Where are you now?" Batalion Chief asked on the radio

" This Brody Freeman, we have civilians coming down from 34th floor and we're heading to the 39th floor "

" Copy that "

 **Meanwhile outside**

Jared Freeman, who at the time was a Rookie Police Officer, arrives on scene

" Cheif " He called out as he got the cheif's attention

" Officer Freeman, what are you doing here?"

" Is there anything I can do?" Freeman asked

( Sighs ) " Gear up, your brother could use some 2 extra bodies for help "

A few moments later, once Jared got geared up. He and the cheif was about to head inside

" Freeman, i'm coming up with your brother, we'll join with you ASAP "

" Cheif can you say that again " Brody requested on the radio

Then the place started to rumble. As the South Tower begins to collapse

" Get down " Brody shouted

 **Outside**

" Run " Freeman and the Cheif begins running for there life as the tower comes crashing down. As more civilians started running. Then screen turns black

" My brother died on 9/11, he and some other firemen manage to get civilians out of the tower before it collapsed. Those last 6 words we'll be always on my mind forever " Voice of Capt Freeman

* * *

 **September 12, 2001**

As Jared Freeman stands near the rumble of the World Trade Centre with a gas mask on. The Batalion Chief who he was with yesterday, walks next to him

" I'm sorry Jared, we pulled Brody out of the rumble. He didn't make it " He said. He walks towards the rumble, as Jared goes down on his knees, and broke down crying

" I later found out about the Pentagon hit, and the crash in Pennsylvania, I thought to myself, why did this happen to our country " Jared said in a voiceover

* * *

 **May 2011**

" In January 2011 i was force to take part in a operation that would hunt down Osama Bin Laden. In May 2011, I was suppose to be with the team that killed Osama Bin Laden, but I have to stay behind in the sidelines, and watch the events that took fold " Jareds voiceover continues " And after all that, news of Bin Ladens death spread around the world. I got a phone call from the old Batalion Chief in New York City, he said, I bet your brother will be proud. And after a few years, I stayed in Afghanistan and joined the Army. Thats when many years later. I became Captain. I hope to make you proud brother. Rest easy now "

 **Rest in peace to those who are lost in 9/11**

 **I know i said that I wanted to post a new chapter when I get back from vacation, but an idea of a new chapter came to me during my vacation. And thats when i started doing this new chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los Angeles, California**

Its night time, as Sgt Daniel Harrelson was just about to enter his house, until he is knock out by an intruder.

 **A few hours later**

Hondo then wakes up, as he finds himself tied up in a chair in a cargo plane " Where am I?" he asked

Then a man in a black suit came up to him, and punches him as Hobbs groans in pain " My name is Ameal. You are gonna help me "

" Why would I?" Hondo asked

" We heard your stories about you when you were in the Marines, and an LAPD SWAT Officer, and you are gonna help me " Amneal said

" I'll never help you " Hondo said

" Oh you have to reconsider saying that " Amneal said as laughs

 **Los Angeles, California**

Meanwhile at Hondo's house. As LAPD Officers scrambles the city looking for Hondo. His team might have something to uncover where he is. The approches there commander

" Commander, we got a track on Hondo's cell, whereever he is, hes over at the Pacific Ocean " Luca said

" Why would he be over at the Pacific?" Hicks asked

" We don't know exactly, but whatever reason, it sounded like the intruder must've break into his house unnoticed, and later knocked him out, amd kidnapped him " Deacon said

" But why kidnapped him?" Lt Lynch asked

" We're looking into that right now, see if theres a connection between Hondo and this... Guy " Tan said

" Well then, the only way to rescue Hondo, is to board plane, and continue tracking where Hondo could be " Hicks said

" But sir, none of us have been outside the country before " Street ssid

" Well, pack your bags if we're going to rescue our fellow officer " Hicks said " Like it or not, Hondo needs us right now. Am I clear?"

" Yes sir " They all said

" Good, pack your bags, wheels up in two hours " Hicks said as he walks to his car

" Wait we don't have a plane?" Chris asked

" I got a plane " Hicks said

 **Afghanistan, The Next Day**

At the Army base, Lincoln and his team has just saw a news report about Hondo's kidnapping

" I have heard of this guy, this guy was a Marine too " Ariel said

" Yeah, so where do you think this guy is?" Clyde asked

" I don't know, but they better find him quick " Lincoln said

Then the alarm sounds. Capt Freeman aproches them " We got trouble, back alley in downtown " He said

" Lets roll " Lincoln said as he and his team runs out of the room

When the team arrives at the back alley in downtown in full gear. They spotted nothing

" What the heck?" Trev asked

" Nothing here " Tristan said

" But the question is, why?" Lincoln said

Then the 5 of them heard gunshots firing, as the team duck for cover as any bullet misses them. As Lincoln got up, he saw what appears to be a black man standing a few feet from them

" Who are you?" Lincoln asked

But as some dusts finally clear, it revealed to be Hondo, unknowing to them hes been mind controlled

" Hondo?" Lincoln asked

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey gang i'm back from vacation and heres a brand chapter " A Hero's Life ". I would like to hear your comments on the story or the chapter so far. Hope you enjoy, till next time**


	24. Chapter 24

**Flashback, 5 Minutes Before**

A cargo plane lands on a runway, coming out of the plane, Deacon and the rest of the team

" Alright listen up " He said " Hondo's tracker confirms he is here in Afghanistan. Believing he has brainwashed. We'll do whatever to bring him back to his senses, and arrest the man who did this to him. So get settled, and roll out in 5 "

The team nodded as they get ready themselves in there armoured SWAT Vehicle. Deacon aproches his commander who is in middle of tracking Hondo's wherabouts

" I got his tracker, he appears to be in a back alley just North of the city from here " Hicks said

" We're on it " Deacon said as he heads inside the vehicle. And the vehicle with Luca driving, drives away

 **Right Now**

" Hondo " Lincoln said. As the other team members gets back up

" Look dude we don't wanna fight you " Trev said

Hondo says nothing as he aproches them

" I don't like this " Ariel said

" Come on " Tristan said as runs towards Hondo as he tries to throws a few punches, but Hondo dodges them all and throws him to the ground.

Clyde, Ariel, and Trev runs towards him, nearly misses every punch they throw at Hondo, amd gets knocked them by Hondo.

" Alright I guess it up to me " Lincoln said. He charges towards Hondo, as avoids every punch Lincoln throws. Then they find themselves lock on to each other like in wrestling. But Hondo throws him back

" Man your tougher than you look " Lincoln said " How about we try this again?"

The two of them starts locking up on each other again. But just Lincoln is about to trip him up, Hondo gets free and put Lincoln into the sleeper hold. Lincoln tries to get free. Clyde hits Hondo in the head with a trash can lid. But somehow it didn't give him a scratch. As he lets go of Lincoln and walks towards Clyde

" Woah man I should've done that " Clyde said as he backs up and Hondo walks towards him. But Lincoln grab hold of his boot

" Don't you dare lay a finger on him or my team " Lincoln said.

Hondo gave a glare, as he picks Lincoln up from the ground. But just Hondo just about to give Lincoln a hit...

" Hondo " Luca called out

Hondo dropped Lincoln to the ground. He sees his team standing a few feet from them

" Your coming with us bro " Luca said

Without a response, Hondo puts Lincoln down, then disapears when he throws down a smoke grenade. When the smoke fnially clears, the SWAT approches Lincoln and his team

" Need a hand " Deacon said as he offers his hand to help him up

" Who are you?" Lincoln asked

* * *

 **At Headquarters**

" Sgt Harrelson is one of our best officers in LA " Robert said " We came down here because he needs us more than ever "

" So do you know who kidnapped him?" Capt Freeman asked

" We've got a name. His name is Amneal. He's in the Top 4 FBI's Most Wanted List " Deacon said

" Wanted for armed robery, killed his whole entire family " Street said

" And hes also been known to kidnapping officers, and had them under mind control " Chris said

" So why come to Afghanistan than?" Clyde asked

" We don't know, thats what we want to find out " Lt Lynch said

" Alright well, you guys are welcome to stay here until we find Amneal and Hondo " Lincoln said

" Thank you Sgt " Tan said

" In the meantime, lets see we can track there next move before anything bad happens " Robert said " And Lincoln... We apreciate you and your team to help us "

" Sure thing " Lincoln said


	25. Chapter 25

**Somewhere in Downtown**

" You failed to take them down, thats an abomination " Ammeal said " Don't fail me again, got it "

Hondo nodded, then leaves

 **Back at Base**

" Wheres all your beer and everything man?" Luca asked as he takes a soda and closes fridge

" Cap got rid of them a year ago, we now drink soda's " Trev said

" Don't you guys have a corporal or commander or anybody?" Luca asked

" We have a commander, he was in the Navy and now he's our commander. He's in the U.S for some press conference or something " Trev said

" How did you ended up in the army?" Luca asked

" When I was small. my grandad served in the army. I wanted to be like him. Despite my parents not wanting me too, but I did " Trev said " He served in the army for 5 years. And then he served as a security guard for a couple years at the Pentagon in Washington. He died in 9/11 while saving others when it got hit. My only memory of him, when he took me to the Capitals NHL game. I miss that old man. Despite an old age, he's still got the edge to keep going. Not even retirement is not going to let him down "

" Hard life huh? I get it " Luca said as he sits down " I'm the 3rd generation of SWAT in my family. My grandad's the first, my dads the second. And i'm the 3rd. The hardest day that I remembered during my day in SWAT, was that school shooting in 2013 of Riverhill High School "

" I heard of that, the shooter himself got shot and killed that day too " Trev said " Hey, when this is all over we should like, do 5 on 5 basketball, it'll be fun. We have a court outside, it'll be fun "

" Sounds good " Luca said

Street comes into the room " Hey guys, Capt Freeman got a track on Hondo, we need to move " he said

" Lets go " Trev said

 **On the road**

Meanwhile driving down the road, both the SWAT vehicle and the Humvee are traveling down the same road

" Where did Freeman said Hondo is?" Deacon asked

" He said somewhere nearby here " Lincoln said

" But where is here?" Chris asked

" We don't know but thats what he said " Ariel said

Then they see a black man standing a few feet away from them. Both vehicles stopped

" Why is he just standing there?" Tan asked

Hondo brings out his gun

" Get down " Lincoln shouted as Hondo fires his gun at the two vehicles. Then Deacon throws his flash gernade, as Hondo didn't see it coming. A bright flash sent him walking bac. Then he shakes it off. But before he does anything. Lincoln and his team knock him down.

" We got em, lets bring him back to base " Deacon said

 **Back at Base**

Hondo soon wakes up and find himself in a guess rooms bed. Who is also back to his good old self. He tries to get up but Lt Lynch stops him

" Easy there Hondo, your back to your normal self, and your safe with us and some others " she said

" Where am I?" He asked

" Your in Afghanistan, you've been kidnapped and been mind controlled by Amneal " Lynch said

" Anneal?" Hondo asked as he gets back up " If your wondering where he is i can lead the team to him "

" Not just your team sgt " Lynch said " We got others too "

" Others?" Hondo asked

 **At the debrief room**

Hondo and Lynch enters the debrief room. Where Lincoln and Hondo's team are just talkin

" Guys, gear up, we're heading to Amneals hideout " Hondo said

" Alright lets go " Clyde said

" Not you guys, you can stay here " Hondo said " This is too dangerous, i cannot allow you to get hurt "

" But we can take it the pain too " Tristan said

Lincoln blocks Hondo's way

" What do you think your doing kid?" Hondo asked

" Look, we saved your life " Lincoln said " This our mission too, and we fight for our country. If your gonna take Amneal down. You have to take my team too "

" He's right Hondo, without them we've wouldn't know what to do without you " Chris said

" And they're great guys, if they can take the pain, so can we " Tan said

" What'd you say boss?" Street asked

Hondo thinks for a moment, then looks at Lincoln, and then his team. He sighs and then said " Alright, they can go. So what did I say before, go gear up "

The team chears, and then left the debriefing room to get geared up


	26. Chapter 26

The two teams are near approaching Amneals hideout, as they are riding in a helicopter

" Amneal's hideout is only him and alone, no team, no defense system " Hondo said

" So he should be easy to capture, but be on guard. We don't know what he got on his sleeve. Mark and Terry Wisehower are on standby " Lincoln said

" And what does those two do?" Tan asked

" They're from the U.S Marines who are the best two snipers for the job " Clyde said " We called them for back up "

" Good plan. I'm gonna miss you when we're done here " Deacon said

" And lets make the best of it " Ariel said

" We are aproaching the location now " One of the pilots said

" Copy that " Lincoln said

* * *

 **Amneal's Hideout**

The helicopter lands on top of the building as the two teams jumps out. The helicopter takes off, as the teams head inside. Mark and Terry as on top of another building, but just as close enough to get a good shot

The two teams walk down a hallway unti...

" Well isn't this a surprise " said the voice of Ameal " The team who I wanted destroyed teaming up with the LAPD SWAT "

" Sounds like its coming from down the hall " Clyde said as the two teams moves down

" Tonight we'll be sure to take you in custody " Hondo said

" I like to see you all try, I have a surprise for all of you " said the voice of Amneal

They stand in front of a door who they believe Amneal is in there. Trev stands in front and kicks the door down. When he finally did, it appears Amneal is sitting in a chair with a bomb strapped to his body with a button in his hand

" Surprise to see me Hondo?" Amneal asked

" No, should i be?" Hondo asked

" Mark, tell me you guys got eyes on him?" Ariel asked on radio

" I do, but not Mark " Terry said on radio

" Ok get ready to fire on my mark " Lincoln said on radio

" Roger that " Terry said on radio

" Ok Amneal, how about we drop the trigger, and lets settle this like man " Hondo said

" Oh no no no no no, I can't do that " Amneal said " One step foward and I swear will all blow up together " his hand raises up as it looks like hes about to press the button

" Now " Lincoln orders. Terry took a good shot, and it hits him in the left shoulder, as falls to the ground in pain

" We got him " Hondo said " Your under arrest " As he arrested Amneal

" Suspect in custody captain " Lincoln said on the radio " And thanks guys "

" No problem " Mark said on the radio

* * *

 **Later...**

After the two teams celebrated there victory, they head over to the basketball court, where they'll be playing 5 on 5. Its Hondo, Deacon, Street, Tan, and Luca against Lincoln, Clyde, Trev, Tristan and Capt Freeman. While Ariel, Lt Lynch, Robert Hicks and Chris watches on the sidelines

" You know we're gonna miss you when we're gone " Hondo said

" Yeah so will we " Lincoln said as he dribbles the ball

" Make sure you boys come back sometime " Tristan said

" We'll make sure we'll kick some more ass someday " Tan said as everyone laughed.

Meanwhile on the sidelines...

" Kick some ass, sure, we'll make sure of that " Ariel said

" Oh yeah " Chris said

As the camera zooms out, into the night sky facing the moon. Then the screen turns dark as the chapter ends

 **Next Time on " A Hero's Life "**

" You and your team might face some displinary action after Amneal's arrest "

" What?" Lincoln asked

The team will speak out the truth.

" Neither you or your team will leave the room until things get sorted out here "

" I have full trust in my team completely, no matter what " Commander Derek Hicks said

Will Lincoln and his team avoid discipline? Or is this end for there service in Afghanistan? Find out next on " **A Hero's Life "**


	27. Chapter 27

**Flashback,** **A** **Week Ago**

" Lincoln, I wanna thank you again " Hondo said " For saving me, and gotten Amneal arrested "

" Hey no problem bro " Lincoln said " Lets meet up again soon "

" You got it " Hondo said as the two both shakes hands as the flashback ends

* * *

 **Present Day**

As Lincoln and his team walks down the hallway after patrolling downtown, they are approached by Freeman and two other agents

" Hey guys, this is Agent Cane Marcos, and Agent Brianna Peck, they're from the CIA " Capt Freeman said

" Amd why are they here? " Clyde asked

" We're here because we want to ask you questions prior to Amneals arrest " Agent Marcos said

" Why?" Lincoln asked

" You'll find out soon enough " Agent Peck said

* * *

A few minutes later, in a private room shows Lincoln and Agent Marcos sitting face to face.

" This interview won't take to long Seargent. We just want some facts prior to Amneals arrest last week " Marcos said " So if you ever needed to take a break anytime, you can "

" Ok, lets get this over with " Lincoln said

" I understand that you and your team joined forces with the LAPD SWAT. Correct?" Marcos asked as Lincoln gave a nod " How did you guys ended up capturing Amneal "

" We flew to the hideout he was hiding " Lincoln said

* * *

 **With Agent Peck and the rest of Lincoln's team**

" We entered the hideout. Until we found an empty hallway " Clyde said

" And so we proceded " Trev said

* * *

" But you guys entered without precaution? " Agent Marcos asked

" Hondo said it was only him and no one else " Lincoln said

* * *

" And this Hondo was brainwashed by this guy?" Peck asked

" Yes " Tristan said

" So how did you and the SWAT Team met up?" Peck asked

* * *

" We got a call saying that theres trouble in the back alley " Lincoln said " We bump into Hondo, and started a fight against us "

* * *

" And we got our asses kicked " Ariel said

* * *

Meanwhile with Hicks and Freeman, who are listening to the interviews from Freemans office

" Something about this interview is suspicious to me " Capt Freeman said " I mean whats the point of having it if the tesm did nothing wrong "

" Thsts what I want to know too " Hicks said " We'll ask them once they take a break "

* * *

Later on, while the team is on there break for there interviews

" Yo guys, can we talk to you?" Hicks asked as Lincoln and the teams walks over to him.

" I have an odd feeling about this interview is suspicious to me " Capt Freeman said

" We had an odd feeling too " Lincoln said " They can't must interview us if we didn't do anything wrong on the field "

" So why is Marcos and Peck here anyway?" Clyde asked

" Lets find out " Lincoln said

* * *

The team along with Hicks and Freeman enters the room where Marcos is waiting " What are you all doing here?" he asked

" The truth, right now " Hicks said " Why are you even here?"

" Thats something you shouldn't ask people commander " Marcos said

" We don't care " Freeman said " You and Peck can't just walk into our base and started interviewing us without telling us whats going on "

" Thats non of your business " Marcos said

Hicks bangs his hand on the table " We have every right to know. Tell us now or we won't continue the interviews "

" And as long as your here and other visitors, you have to obey us no matter what. Even when we ask questions " Lincoln said

" Yeah thats how we roll " Tristan said

" So tell us now, why are you here?" Hicks asked

Marcos sighs then he said " I hate to say this but... Lincoln. You and your team might face disciplinary action after Amneals arrest "

" What?" Lincoln asksd

" When SWAT team brought in Amneal last week, he was then put into a private interview without any officer knowing " Marcos continued " He claimed that Sgt Lincoln nearly broke his arm before he was arrested "

" That's a lie " Clyde said

" Yeah he had a bomb strapped on him so we couldn't get close to him so we had help from two members of Randy's James team " Lincoln said

" So let me guess, what your telling me right now is a lie so you csn avoid discipline? " Marcos said

" No " The team said

" What do you say commander? " Marcos asked

" I have full trust in my team completely, no matter what " Hicks said

" And just so you know, Amneal said he had no bomb strapped on him, which made investigators belive somehow its true " Marcos said

" Thats a lie " Lincoln said

" He had a bomb, and he had a trigger in his hand " Ariel said

" How do I know you people are not telling a lie?" Marcos asked

" You and Peck sounds like the only two people who believes what Amneal said is true " Lincoln said " We're the ones who captured him, we tell the truth, and that doesnt mean its a lie "

" Yeah, and sometimes the truth is a lie " Marcos said

" Ask us one more question, or you and Peck should leave " Hicks said

Marcos stands up and said and stares and Hicks face to face " You know I can't just do that "

Hicks pushes him to the wall, as Freeman and the team holds back

" You know last I check a good commander doesn't touch good guys like me " Marcos said

" Last I check, the good guys don't protect the bad guys " Lincoln said

The team leaves the room

* * *

 **Later On...**

In the locker room, where the team are just hanging around

" Well we taught him well " Clyde said

" Yeah well, lets hope they can actually leave " Lincoln said

Just then, Marcos, Peck, Freeman, and someone else walks into the room

" Listen up, we made a decision not to discipline you guys " Peck said

" However, we decided to replace your commander with a temporary one " Marcos said

" Why?" The team said

" Since he touch me and which he had no right, we decided that, its a federal offense for someone to do that " Marcos said " This is Cpl Angler, he'll take Hicks place for now. If Hicks cleared to come back to duty, he comes back, if he doesn't, then hes your permanant replacement for Hicks "

" You can't just replace Hicks like that, he has every right to be mad " Lincoln said

" I'm sorry sgt, but its the right thing to do " Marcos said

" Captain can't you do something about this?" Tristan said

" I'm sorry Tristan, I tried convincing them not to do it, not knowing that they already did it " Freeman said

" Cpl Angler, make sure that these people stay out of trouble " Marcos said

" Yes sir " Angler said

" Good day people " Marcos said as he and Peck leaves the room

" Now what?" Ariel asked


	28. Chapter 28 Remembrance Day

" Remembrance Day is a time to remember " Lincoln said to the readers " A time to remember those who died in the cold blooded World War "

" Millions of lives were lost throughout the war " Clyde said " Becuase of the war, it threw our world into darkness "

" And after four long years of war ( 1914-1918 ) the world is finally in peace once again " Trev said

* * *

Scene shows some pictures of the war, and soilders carrying dead bodies. Sad piano music plays in background

" Looking back into these old videos of the war, is like looking watching a horror film " Tristan said " And as of today, we atill wear these Poppies to remember "

" I could imagine, how hard it was, for there love ones who never returned home " Ariel said

" I remembered my dad took me and my brother when we were kids to Hawaii, this was in 1992 i think it was, where he showed us where the Battle of Pearl Harbour is " Freeman said

Scene shows some pictures from the Pearl Harbour battle

" And so today, we stand tall with the poppies on our jackets and salute to the fallen " Lincoln said " And we read the poem that was written by John McCrae "

The scene shows soilders saluting to the fallen

" We stand for doing whats right, we stand for our country " Clyde said

" And we will still honour those who didn't make it home after the war " Tristan said

" From all of us, to the soilders fighting out there, we thank you for your service, and stay safe out there " Lincoln said

The acreen shows " Lest we Forget " with poppies in the background


	29. Chapter 29

**Royal Woods Michigan**

" Hello everyone if your just joining us, it's baseball night in Royal Woods, Michigan. Where team U.S.A, led by Sgt's Lincoln Loud and Randy James, has just tied up with the Japan's Self Defense Team, led by team leader Han Sokowitch " Announcer Joe Buck said " And also tonight is also a charity game where the wining team will donate a quarter of a million dollars to the charity of there choice "

" Its the bottom of the 10th inning, U.S.A at bat and its 2 outs, and 3-3 game, team U.S.A made an unbelievable comeback in the 9th inning, being down 3-1, and now its 3-3 " Kenny Albert said " McBride on 1st base and Rock Decker on 3rd. Team captain Lincoln Loud steps up to plate "

 **Flashback, two days before**

Lincoln enters the house so much for everyones surprise. As they all huddled around and gave him a one big group hug

 **Present Day**

" Lincoln Loud has his family here in the suites and they are all enjoying the game tonight here in Royal Stadium " Joe Buck said " Here comes the 1-0 pitch "

The pitcher throws a fastball, and the unpire called ball. Next throw, Lincoln swings and miss giving him a strike and ball. His teammates look nervously at the dugout

" Here comes the 1-1 pitch " Kenny Albert said

Lincoln swings and the ball is sent flying in the air as the crowd stands and cheers

" There she goes, HOMERUN, GET OUT OF HERE GAME OVER. WHAT A COMEBACK FOR TEAM U.S.A "

The crowd started celebrating as Lincoln starts running to every base, then touches home base which ends the game. Lincoln goes over to his teammates and started celebrating.

Later on. The team was just handing out a big cheque of $250,000's

" Here you go gentlemen, $250,000's to the charity of your choice. What would it be?"

" We've decided to donate this money to the Alzeimers foundation " Clyde McBride said

" And there you have it folks, $250,000's to the Alzeimers foundation. Goodnight everyone, we'll see you next time "

 **The Next Day**

The two teams arrived at the Royal Woods Alzeimers Disease Foundation. Not only they go a picuture with the manager of place, and all those who got Alzeimers

" Thank you guys, I saw your guys game last night and it was awesome "

" No problem brother " Lincoln said

" Alright team lets move out " Randy said

 **Thanksgiving Day**

Its Thanksgiving at the Loud House backyard. Where the Louds, McBrides, Santiagos, the Casagrandes, and the James family are all having a good time

" Randy so good to see you again " Lori said

" Its good to see you too Lori " Randy said

" Hows things with you Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked

" Good, I really miss you lame o " Ronnie Anne said as she punches his arm

" I miss ya too " Lincoln said

Then Randy is seen throwing a football with Lynn Jr

" You have a good arm, do you play QB?" She asked as she throws the football back

" Oh yeah, but I didn't earn a scholarship to play college football for some reason " Randy said as he throws the ball back " Thats how I decided to be a marine "

" Alright gang, time for thanksgiving dinner " Lynn sr calls out.

All the families joins together in a big table for thanksgiving dinner.

" I call dibs on the legs " Lynn Jr said

" Not if I get it first " Lana said

" Hang on you guys, we gotta save some for everybody too " Lynn sr said

" Your family is always this crazy?" Randy asked Lincoln

" Oh yeah " Lincoln said

As the families continues to eat, the camera zooms out and screen turns black

 **Two Days Later**

Randy, Clyde and Lincoln are at the airport, getting ready to fly back to Afghanistan. They said there goodbyes to there family, until they see them again. Amd there teammates who lives in other states, are on route to Afghanistan as well


	30. Chapter 30 A Hero's Life Christmas

" Merry Merry Christmas, Merry Merry Christmas we will sing this song for you " The whole Loud family sings this line twice as a chorus

" The fireplace is burning bright, here we are singing song for you " Lincoln sings

" And sing the carols and sing them high, as we share this moment together " Clyde sings

" And as long as friends family are together " Lori sings

" We will sing this brand new song for you " Leni continues

Everybody sings the chorus

" Just another mistletoe, many more days to go-oh, we will shouting out with pride " Luna sings

" No more wars, and no more fights, we welcome you home with open arms, we sing along as many times as we want " Luan sings

" And as long as we're all together, we will all sing " The parents sing

And then they all sing the chorus twice and the song starts to slow down

" We sing aloud with pride and cheer, no matter where we are in the world, becuase thats what Christmas means to us " Lincoln sings as the song slowly comes to an end

* * *

 **Flashback, 2024**

At Capt. Freeman's office...

" You've been going on missions on high and smoking pot, and giving your teammates attitude, and I don't like it, and neither does the team " Capt Freeman said

" What are you gonna do about it?" Lt. Jack Hunter said " You can't fire me "

" Actually, Jack, me and Sgt Stone decided to discharge you from the army " Freeman said " None of us appreciate having our soilders on a bad behaviour "

Lincoln and Sgt Stone walks into the room so they can walk Jack out the building

" Come on Jack, lets go " Lincoln said as he and Stone walks Jack out

" You can't fire me, I have rights you know " Jack yelled " Let me go "

* * *

 **Present Day, December 24th**

In a constructed building, Jack Hunter held 3 Canadian Soilders Hostage by tying them up to a chair

" Please, let us go " One soilder said as Jack punches him

" Shut up " Jack yelled " You three know where the American Army base is, I need to know where it us "

" We won't tell you anything " another one said

Jack punches him in the face, as the scene jumps foward to HQ. Lincoln walks into the debrief room with his bags, where its only Clyde and Cpl Angler in the room

" Clyde why aren't you pack, our plane leaves an a hour?" Lincoln asked

" Cause I need you two for a rescue mission " Cpl Angler said

" On Christmas Eve? " Lincoln asked

" 3 Canadian Soilders are captured and being held hostage " Cpl Angler explained " The one who captured them is unknown. And I also re booked your flights to 5:00 tonight. You'll have plently of time "

" You can't do that " Lincoln said " For the last 3 years in the army, we never miss Christmas "

" Well I'm sorry, but it is what it is " Cpl Angler said as he begins to leave

" I'm leaving, your in charge Loud, see you after new year " Cpl Angler said as he leaves

" Cpl, Cpl, mother... Ok, we got this, where's our team?" Lincoln asked

" They left too " Clyde said

" Darn " Lincoln said " Ok we have time, its only 12:00pm. We can do this thing no problem "

" Oh yeah " Clyde said as they both fist bump each other

" Tell me what you got "

" I got names of the 3 canadian soilders. Rock Heller, Bruce Maine, and Devlin Dock. Now I got security footage of them being put in this van " Clyde said

" Put it on the screen "

The screen shows a man put 3 knocked out soilders inside a van. He closes it, then turns his head and looked at the security camera. The two realize who he was

" Thats Jack Hunter " Lincoln said

" Hunter? What is he doing here?" Clyde asked

" I don't know, but we need to know "

* * *

On the road, Lincoln and Clyde is driving down to where Jack Hunters house by the mountains, who used to live there before he got discharge. Lincoln come knocking on his door

" Jack Hunter, open up. it's Lincoln and Clyde " Lincoln shouts out. No response " Lincoln notices the door is slightly open. Both he and Clyde pulls out there handguns, and enters the house

" Jack Hunter, come on out with your hands up " Clyde called out

" Its a small house, he's not here " Lincoln said

" Then where is he then?" Clyde asked

* * *

Unknowing to them, Jack is nearing there base

" I knew those two idiots would come to my house, now its time for revenge " Jack said

He enters the base, to find it empty

" Capt Freeman, where are you?" Jack asked

He found Capt Freemans office. He kicks it down to find Cpl Angler sitting in Freemans desk

" What the hell?" Jack asked

" You just be Jack Hunter. My name is Cpl Angler, you are not welcome here " He said

" I don't care who you are, where's Captain Freeman?"

" Oh he's not here, and you came at the wrong time " Cpl Angler said as he pulls out his handgun and points right at him " Put your hands in the air and go down in your knees "

" Hold on now, lets not fight here " Jack said as he pulls out his gun " Cause you certainly... Gah "

Jack turns around and see's thst captain Freeman shot him in the left arm

" Your under arrest " Freeman said

* * *

Jack Hunter is later seen in the interogation room with a bandage on his left arm. Lincoln and Clyde comes in

" Hello Jack, long time no see " Lincoln said

" Whatever, you two don't matter to me " Jack said " You won't find them by Christmas morning. I guarantee you that "

" Tell us where they are or we aren't going home " Clyde demanded

" Clyde forcing him to answer won't help " Lincoln said

" He's right McBride " Jack said

" Tell us where they are Jack " Lincoln demanded

Jack says nothing. Later on, Lincoln and Clyde walks out of the room

" Anything?" Cpl Angler asked

" Not a word " Clyde said

" If he doesn't get a word out, we'll never fly home " Lincoln said

Lincoln's phone started to ring, when he answers, it's Rock Decker. He puts it on speaker " Whats up Decker?"

" Hey Lincoln i'm just on my flight home, and then I see 3 people on some life raft floating in the sea " Rock said " I'm thinking its the 3 Canadian soilders that were kidnapped. Its only 6 miles from your base "

" Alright me and Clyde will check it out " Lincoln said

" Thanks Decker " Clyde said

Lincoln hangs hangs up the phone " Get the chopper ready to fly "

" We don't have a pilot " Clyde said

" I'll fly, I have a pilots liscence " Cpl Angler said

* * *

Later... The helicopter that Lincoln and Clyde is flying in, is only 5 miles away to reach the soilders. Clyde just thought of something

" Lincoln, I don't think we'll ever make it home " Clyde said

" I don't think so either " Lincoln said " Our families doesn't know we're still here in Afghanistan. At lease we get to spend Christmas and New Years together "

" Oh yeah " Clyde said as the two fist bump

Upon hearing that, Cpl Angler felt it was his fault for having Lincoln and Clyde stay " You know boys, theres a reason that i'm still here " he said " I lost contact with my son and daughter for 6 years, since my wife passed. Everytime I feel like picking up the phone and try calling them, I couldn't figure what words to say. But i'm glad that i'm here with you guys "

" You know Angler, once this mission's over, try calling them " Clyde said

" Yeah I bet they'll be proud of there father calling them " Lincoln said

" Ok i'll try " Cpl Angler said

Another couple miles later " There they are "

Lincoln and Clyde see's 3 canadian soilders, waving at them to get there attention on a life raft

* * *

" Well, we may not be able to spend Christmas at home " Lincoln said in a voiceover " Rock Heller, Bruce Maine, and Devlin Dock are recovering well in hospital. Jack Hunter is taken to the states for investigation. And our families understand we couldn't fly home like we wanted to. As of for us, Lincoln Loud, and my partner, and our cast, we wish you all a Merry Christmas

" Merry Christmas Everybody " They all said

* * *

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I will be continuing on with this story in 2020. See you all then**


	31. Chapter 31

**Flashback, October 2023**

Sgt Stone walks into the bank, to find both his squad and another team handcuffing a bunch of bad guys

" What the hell is going on here?" He asked

" I'll tell you whats going on here Sgt " Sgt Rick Chambers said as he approched him " We're taking these guys back to base to execute them "

" Excuse me " Lincoln said

" You heard me, thats how me and my team now rolls around here " Sgt Chambers said

" Execution isnt right " Clyde said

" What do you know McBride?" Chambers asked him

" Execution isn't what U.S Armies do " Lincoln said " These people needs to be sentenced "

" People like these guys are to dangerous to be kept alive Loud " Trent Rollison said ( Teammate of Rick Chambers )

" It doesn't matter " Lincoln said

" Why don't you punch me in the face Loud I dare you " Chambers said. He and Lincoln stares face to face until

" Chambers, I want you and your tesm in my office ASAP " Hicks ordered

" We'll handle this later " Chambers said

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lincoln and his team arrives back at base until they found pest control outside there door

" What the hell is going on here?" Ariel asked

" Cockroaches are flipping everywhere " Vic said " Boss said grab whatever you need and out of the base immediately "

Freeman and Angler approches the two teams

" Listen up " Freeman said " They're gonna contain this place for the next 48 hours. And we're all getting transferred temporary. If we all get transferred to one location, theres not enough room for 4 teams "

" Vic you and your team is transferred to Bradly Harfords team base " Angler said

" And what about us?" Lincoln asked

* * *

" Hello nitwits " Sgt Chambers said

" Its not so nice to see you again " Lincoln said

" You gotta be kidding me, we never get along with these guys " Trev said

" All other teams including Randy's team is out on missions, this is the one of the two basses that can take us " Angler said

" As long as you nitwits staying at our base, just follow our orders " Sgt Chambers said

" Thats not gonna happen " Lincoln said

" Excuse me " Sgt Chambers said

" I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Angler asked

" Bad history between my team and his " Lincoln said " Long story " as he stands face to face with Sgt Chambers

" Look I don't care how much bad history is between you and your teams " Angler said as he stands between them " You two have to eventually have to work together, like it or not "

" I agree on Angler on this one " Cpl Stevens said " Chambers, take them to there rooms "

" Whatever " Sgt Chambers said " Lets go " as he leads Lincoln and his team inside

* * *

 **Flashback, October 2023**

At Capt. Freemans office, where Freeman is having a talk with Rick and his team

" I heard enough from you guys at the bank, thats why instead of discharging you, i'm transferring you over to Cpl Stevens base so you can bunk with Sgt Crews and his squad " Freeman said

" You can't just transfer us " Steve Plank said ( Sgt Chambers teammate )

" The transfer has already been approved " Freeman said " You'll be transfered immediatyl by helicopter, Sgt Vic Mo..."

"Seriously?" Rick asked

" Yep, you heard me. Now pack your bags and get out of here " Freeman ordered

" Yes sir " as the team salutes him

* * *

 **Present Day**

" Thats the room where you nimrods are staying, make yourself comfortable " Sgt Chambers said

" You dont need to be rude " Ariel said

" Excuse me " Sgt Chambers asked

" We're guests okay, don't treat us like a idiots " Lincoln said

" I can treat our guests whatever I want Loud " Sgt Chambers said

" Hey, Angler and Stevens wants us in the debrief room right now " Steve said

* * *

 **In the Debrief room**

" There's a drone strike just 4 miles from here, in a small town " Said Cpl Stevens

" I want both teams down there to investigate " Said Angler

" First team down there takes charge " Tristan said

" Not if we get there first " Sgt Chambers said

Later... The two teams arrived at th location, with Lincoln's squad takes charge. They see bodies lying with others helping the injured

" What a mess " Ariel said

" You guys cheated you know " Chambers said " We got here first "

" No we didn't we took a shortcut " Trev said

" Which means its still cheating " Trent said

" Then I think you guys the one who cheated " Lincoln said

" You want to go Loud " Sgt Chambers said

Lincoln was about to throw his helmet, but Angler caught them before he did it

" THATS ENOUGH " Angler shouted " You idiots just can't seem to get along "

Then they see a drone way up above them, the drone came flying down, as Lincoln and Chambers shoot it down. The drone lands near them

" No explosives, its just a normal drone " Lincoln said

" So why is that drone just flying around for?" Ariel asked

* * *

 **Back at base**

" This drone was bought at this store just 5 minutes from here, maybe they know something " Angler said

" Alright Clyde, Ariel, get down to the store and asked them about this drone " Lincoln said

" You don't give them the order Loud, this is my base, your under out order " Chambers said

" But there my team, I give them the order " Lincoln said

" Just let them go sgt, orders are orders after all " Stevens said

" Whatever, just go " Chambers said

* * *

 **At the drone shop**

Clyde and Ariel walks into the store with the drone in Ariel's hands

" May I help you?" The cashier asked

" We're looking for somebody who bought this drone " Clyde said as Ariel put the drone on the table

" Oh yes, I recognize this thing " The cashier said " Some 6 foot guy with long black facial hair came in and bought 10 drones. But he does look suspicous "

" Do you have a picture or video of what he looks like?" Ariel asked

" Yeah just give me a few minutes " The cashier said

* * *

 **Back at base**

" Arnold Finnigan, bought 10 drones from this store " Clyde said

" According to his files, he was framed for murder, but theres not enough evidence to prove " Ariel said

" So he already used two of them " Angler said

" Then that means he has 8 left " Tristan said

" So where is he gonna strike next?" Trev asked

" I think I know " Stevens said " Theres some sort of festival in downtown going on, maybe thats where hes gonna strike "

" Then we better hurry " Chambers said " So where is he gonna launch those drones at?"

" We found his house through one of our drones. His home is only 10 minutes from here " Steve said

" Whats the plan Rick?" Lincoln asked

" Your team is gonna go to downtown, and shoot those drones down, while you guys are doing that, we'll take down Finnigan " sgt Chambers said

" Sounds like a plan, lets do it " Lincoln said as the two sgt's shake hands

* * *

Meanwhile at the festival downtown, Lincoln and has arrived. Meanwhile at Finnigans house, Arnold has just launch the drones, just as Sgt Chambers and his team came busting in his house. Arnold just jumps out of his chair

" Arnold Finnigan, your under arrest for attempted murder to dozens of civilians " Sgt Chambers said

" Your too late, the last of my drones have been launch already " Aronold said

" Lincoln, the dronea have been launch, I repeat, the drones have been launch " Steve said

Meanwhile in downtown

" Everyone get to safety now " Lincoln shouted as the people starts to head inside

" Here they come " Clyde said

" Lets shoot em down " Ariel said

The drones have arrived, as Lincoln and his squad shoots at them. One of them got away, as its coming for the one person whos still trying to get away. Luckily, Lincoln shot it down with one shot

" We're clear, drones are down " Lincoln said on the radio

" Roger that, Arnold Finnigan has been arrested " Sgt Chanbers said on the radio as the screen turns black.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

The two teams, along are outside the base saying farewell

" Lets hope we should meet again soon " Lincoln said

" Oh yeah, stay safe out there " Chambers said

" Yeah you too " Lincoln said as both teams shakes hands

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Los Angeles**

A big garbage truck suddenly rams into the wall of the Lompoc Maximum Security Prison. Prisoners escape, along with the Emancipators

" Finally, the Emancipators are free " Cinque said


	32. Chapter 32

**Lompoc Maximum Security Prison**

Commander Robert Hicks arrived on scene, where many security guards, are taking some but all prisoners back inside, including the trufk driver who slammed his truck into the wall

" What the hell happened here?" He asked

" This truck driver slammed his garbage truck into the wall " The warden said " We manage to capture some but not all "

" What do you mean by that?" Hicks asked

" The Emancipators have escaped " The warden said

Hicks couldn't believe ofnwhat he said as he got on the phone " Hondo, I need your team to HQ immediately. And tell dispatch we need every cop in the city in a city wide search. I'll tell you once we get to HQ "

* * *

 **At SWAT HQ**

Hondo and the team arrives at HQ where they met up with Lynch and Hicks

" Whats going on here Hicks?" Hondo asked

" Yeah why is everyone cop in the city in a city wide search?" Tan asked

" We got a problem, the Emancipators escape from the prison " Hicks said " Including Cinque "

" Over an hour ago, this guy who is the city's garbage truck driver, slammed his truck into the wall of the Lompoc Maximum Security " Lynch said

" Well now there on the run, where are they heading?" Deacon asked

Then a news reports pops up on there screen, saying that another prison break out happened

" We have more breaking news here in Los Angles tonight. Another garbage truck has rammed into another prison. It seems like not much damage here in the prison when the garbage truck rammed into it, the only escape prisoner is Gelina, another member of the Emancipators " The news reporter said

" This just keeps getting more out of control " Chris said

" So where are these guys now? Lets get them " Street said

" We'll be going short handed since we don't have Luca " Hondo said

" Then I'll call Rocker to join " Hicks said

" These guys can't get away from us again " Hondo said " Lets find them, catch them, and bring them back to prison "

The screen turns black

 **2 Hours Later**

" 20 David, we got a hijacked moving truck heading North on the Santa Monica Freeway, suspects considered to be armed and dangerous "

The SWAT Vehicle is on chase and going after the truck

" Don't lose 'em Rocker, we can't let them out of the city " Hondo said

" I'm on it " Rocker said as he drives the SWAT Car and avoids every vehicle

" Lets go lets go " Chris yelled

The driver of the truck saw the SWAT Vehicle with sirens on on his rear view mirror

" Cinque we got cops on our tail " The driver ssid

" Just keep the truck moving, transport will be here in a second " Cinque said

Then a huge cargo plane approches the highway

" Is that a plane?" Tan asked

" Why would a plane be flying this low?" Street asked

Then Hondo realizes something " There not going to the airport, there after that truck "

Then wires from the plane came coming down from plane onto the truck, succesfully pulling up the truck. Chris on the other hand, was shooting at the cords so it wouldn't continue pulling the truck up, only one has been shot, but the truck has succesfully brought the truck in. The SWAT Vehicle pulled over

" We lost them commander, a cargo plane got away with the Emancipators on board " Hondo said on the radio

" Damn it " Hicks said

* * *

 **Somewhere over Aghanistan**

The Emancipators started cheering for there getaway

" Now what?" One of them asked

" So now that we're wanted, we all have to go seperate ways " Cinque said " I have assigned you all a place where the pilots will drop you off " No one said nothing " I know its hard to believe, but its..."

Then the plane started going down. Cinque rushes into the cockpit " What the hell is going on?"

" Plane is low on fuel, we're dropping fast " the pilot said

" Brace for impact " The co pilot said. Then the plane crashes

* * *

 **Back in Los Angeles**

" The plane has lost radar with the cargo plane that the Emancipators were on " Hicks said

" And its last radar coverage, that the plane was last seen in Afghanistan " Lynch said. The team couldn't believe of what she said

" Well now we gotta move " Hondo said " I have a reason to believe that some of them are still alive and are on the move "

" I'll call our friends down in Afghanistan for help " Lynch said

" And i'll get us a plane " Hicks said

" Pack your bags, we're flying to Afghanistan...Again" Hondo said

* * *

 **A few Hours later in the air**

Jim street approches Hondo who is looking at the window of the plane

" You know Hondo i'm really looking forward into seeing Lincoln and the guys again " Street said

" Yeah so am I " Hondo said " Its unbelievable they beat us in basketball. But lets not worry about that right now, lets finish this mission head home "

" Then lets do it " Street said as the two fist bump


	33. Chapter 33

**At the crash site hours earlier**

" Hey you, get up " Cinque slaps one of the pilots awake, in which he succesfully did " Where are we?"

" I don't know " The co pilot said as he continues moaning

" Don't tell me ' I don't know ' " Cinque said as he slaps him again

" Cinque, enough " Gelina shouted " Just relax "

Cinque calmed down then said " Great, we don't even know where we are " He kicks some debris

" Well at lease our plan into getting out of the country alive is a success " Gelina said

 **Right now**

Its now dark. The SWAT team arrived at the airport, where Lincoln and his squad are outside to greet them

" Sgt Harrelson " Lincoln said

" Sgt Loud, long time no see " Hondo said as the two teams shakes hands

" So you called us for help?" Clyde asked

" What kind of help do you need?" Trev asked

" A big one actually " Hondo said

* * *

 **At Base**

" The Emancipators, escape from prison two days ago, and escape with a cargo plane " Lynch said

" These guys are all about bombs, guns and much more " Robert said

" We have a reason to believe that they are still alive, and there plane they were in crashed somewhere here in Afghanistan " Hondo said

" Thats why we dragged our asses here for help from you guys " Deacon said

" This base look so much bigger than ours " Rocker said

" We caught these guys these guys before, like twice " Street said

" But now we want to go catch them for the 3rd time " Chris said

" With your help " Tan said

" We're in " Lincoln said

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The two teams arrived at the the crash site and they examine the crash site, and investigators and the FBI is also there

" What a mess " Tristan said

" How did a plane like this fell out of the sky?" Chris asked

" Probably engine failiure or ran out of gas " an FBI agent said " The black boxes have been found about 4 feet away from the crash site. 4 dead bodies, including the captain, his co pilot maybe still alive "

" So these Emancipators went on foot " Lincoln said

" Then that means there on the move " Hondo said

" Lets go " Rocker said. As the two teams head back to there respective vehicles

* * *

 **Back at base**

Commander Hicks approches Freeman and Lynch " I just got off the phone with Luca "

" And?" Freeman asked

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the air**

Luca is in a private jet, on his way to Afghanistan

" Hang on guys, i'm on my way " Luca said


	34. Chapter 34

Back at base, Hicks is on the phone with Luca is almost landing

" Luca tell me you got something? " Hicks asked

" In the past few months, Cinque has been in contact with somebody living in Afghanistan using the phone in jail. The name is Carl Hunderson " Luca said " There transcript from that call, is to have some members to a destination, but it never mentioned where or what they want "

" Hondo do you hear that?" Hicks asked on radio

" Yes I did, I got the coordinates and we're almost there " Hondo said

* * *

The two teams arrived at the house, where they enter inside they see Carl Hunderson is eating his dinner

" Carl Hunderson " Lincoln said

Carl looks around as he see's the two teams surrounded him " Well this is surprisingly, people with guns "

" Where are the Emancipators?" Hondo asked

" We know you been in contact with them " Chris said

" Well, there right above you " Carl said as the lights cut off. The Emancipators rip a hole on the ceiling. Then come down and fire rifles, as the two teams take cover behind a large couch. They stopped shooting to reload

" Sgt Harrelson, long time no see " Cinque said

" Yeah no kidding Cinque " Hondo said

" How about a deal? You and your friends leave, and let us retreat " Cinque said

" You know we can't let that happen " Hondo said

" I was hoping you would say that " Cinque said " Cause we're not even here "

The two teams get back up, as they see the Emancipators are all holograms

" What the hell? Hollograms?" Street said

" As you see, we plan to take over Afghanistan as we tried to take Los Angeles " Cinque said " But i'm gonna make sure none of you are gonna make it " The hologram shuts off

" Evacuate the house " Lincoln shouted

It appears that a large plane fired a missile at the house, knocking the whole house down, with everyone in it.

Later on, Rocker was the first to get up " Hondo, Lincoln, everyone "

The rest of the team gets back up slowly " What the hell was that?" Ariel asked

" They set us a trap " Clyde said

" Now what?" Deacon asked

" We'll take them down " Hondo said

* * *

The two teams, with Luca, Hicks, Freeman and Lynch, stand outside and see the skyline of the city, as they think of a plan to take the Emancipators down

" You know, i'm in it to win it man, but this is crazy " Luca said " This mission went from mission impossible, to mission dangerously "

" We took dangerous mission before, i'm sure that 12 of us can take em on easily " Clyde said

" These guys are all about guns, bombs and many more you can imangine " Deacon said " We have to be ready for what they throw at us "

" And be careful " Hicks said

" Ok so whats the plan " Lincoln said

" Be ready for anything, like Luca said, we're in it to win it " Hondo said " And we're gonna give it all we got "


	35. Chapter 35

**Later back at base**

Its nighttime in Afghanistsn, Deacon is seen outside of the base, on the phone, hoping his wife will answer. Back in LA. Annie finally picks up the phone

" David are you okay?" she asked

" Annie listen to me, something big is about to happen, and I thought I call incase if you don't hear back from me " David said " I need to take the kids and move on, do you hear me?"

" David, I just, look I just can't " Annie said " The kids and I prayed and onced dreamed of you coming through that door with open arms. That's what we want. Your the love of my life and i'm not sure what to do. You have to promise me, once your done this mission, just come home to us "

" Okay, you can hang on to that promise " Deacon said " And kiss the kids for me will you "

" I will " Both Annie and Deacon hang up

" I love you Annie " Deacon said

" Love you Dave " Annie said

* * *

" So lets go over the plan one more time, Randy and his team will have a drone up in the air, while the 12 of us will be driving around the city hoping to give them time to arrest the Emancipators " Lincoln said

" Thats the only plan we got?" Rocker asked

" Its our only shot, they want to take us down, they'll be going down with us " Trev said

" Then lets roll " Lincoln said

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown, the two teams have arrived.

" They have arrived gentlemen, release the monster drone " Cinque said. The drone flies off to the city

" Randy's team is nearly there " Clyde said

" Alright Hondo, lets give these boys a tour " Lincoln said on radio

" Alright Luca, lets go " Hondo said

The two vehicles drove seperate ways

" Splitting up won't do a thing, good thing we have two drones " Cinque said

" Release the other drone " Gelina said as the other drone has been launch and is on its way to the city

The first drone is approaching the SWAT car

" That thing is right above us " Chris said

" Drone has missile lock on em " Said one of the Emancipators

" Fire " Cinque ordered

The missile has been launched from the drone

" Oh shoot " Luca said as the droves the car to the left to avoid it

" Football is on fire, we need the lateral " Street said

" Lincoln we need a hand down here " Hondo said on radio

" We're being chased by another drone as well " Lincoln said on radio

Over with Lincoln with his team. Cops have found them speeding as 7 police cars and is on the chase after them

" Cops are on us " Ariel said

" And there not ready for whats coming " Trev said

The drone is blasting the cop cars with its minigun, blowing the cars away. Also scaring the civilians

* * *

At Deacons house in LA, with the kids asleep. Annie turns on the TV as it shows a CNN report of the events in Afghanistan

" Breaking News in Afghanistan tonight, where explosions are happening in some parts of the city, and some vehicular warfare..."

" Oh my god " Annie said

* * *

" Drone #2 has missile lock " Gelina said

" Fire " Cinque said

The drone fires a missle as it misses its target

" That was a close one " Clyde said

* * *

Somewhere in far away, Randy and his team approches the house of where the Emancipators are hiding. They blew down the wall as the Emancipators turns around and put there hands on there heads

" Cinque and the Emancipators, your under arrest " Rock said

" How'd you find us?" Cinque asked

" We have our own drone in the air " Mark said

" Shut down the drones " Terry said as Gelina did what Rock told em

" Lincoln we got em, drones are being shutdown " Randy said on the radio

" You guys can't do this to us, even if we go back to the states we'll break out of jail again if we have to " Cinque said

" We'll see about that " Randy said

* * *

Later back at the airport, the Emancipators are being boarded to a plane handcuffed. Hondo and his team are saying farewells to Lincoln and his squad

" Thanks Lincoln for your help again " Hondo said " Lets hope these guys won't break out of jail again "

" It's what friends do brother " Lincoln said as the two teams shakes hands. Same with Robert and Lynch, who shoke hands with Freeman and Angler.

The SWAT team boards the plane, as the plane starts to roll on the runway, then later takes off back to LA.

" So what now?" Angler asked

" Lets head back to base " Lincoln said


	36. Chapter 36 A Message for Everyone

" COVID-19 is serious thing, as it continues to spread around the world " Lincoln said

" Remember to always wash your hands with soap and cough and sneeze on your arm " Clyde said

" Always keep a safe distance around others at lease two to six feet but not to far " Tristan said

" If you ever feel sick, please don't go outside, cause it could spread among others " Trev said

" And always stay in contact with your friends or family members, whether they live far and near, just so they know your safe " Ariel said

" If you know someone who has the virus, and you were with them just days before please stay isolated for 14 days and get tested for the virus " Captain Freeman said

" Cause health matter for you too, and your family members and for us too " Cpl Angler said

" And from all of us, we hope you stay safe out there through pandemic crisis " Lincoln said " We will get through this, together "

Screen turns black...


End file.
